The Experiment
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Edward is part of a sociology experiment offering free hugs. What happens when the shy girl he's noticed before ends up in his arms?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello - this was part of a contest some time back and I have been adding to it. Posting will happen every 10 days or so.**_

_**Beta'd by Midnight Cougar. **_

_****Edward****_

I groaned, letting my head fall back. I should never have agreed to let them make the final decision. "Really, Mike? That's the best you can come up with for our Sociology project? Free hugs?"

"No, Edward, it'll be great. There's five of us willing to do the hugs, and we have one person to film. Each day one of us will stand in the same place, at the same time of day, and offer free hugs. The rest of us will record numbers and do the data. We'll see who draws the most attention."

"And the point?"

He snorted. "Have you ever looked at the five of us? We couldn't be more different."

"And?"

He sighed and took a long pull on his cola, burping loudly.

Eric laughed and fist-bumped him. "Nice one, dude."

I kicked Mike's foot. "Stop being such a pig and tell me."

"Okay. Jasper has that smooth, Southern cowboy thing going for him. Emmett is brawn and muscle. Jake is uber-confident, not to mention ripped. Next to him, Eric is nothing but a little wiener."

"Hey!" Eric yelled.

"Sorry, dude. You're good-looking and all, but next to Emmett and Jake?"

Eric rolled his eyes and huffed good-naturedly. "I suppose."

Mike smacked his own chest. "Me too, dude. I've got that All-American, golden-boy thing going, but next to Edward here, I'm invisible."

I scoffed at him. "I wouldn't say that."

He shook his head. "Check the mirror, Edward."

I ignored his remark—I wasn't that good-looking. In fact, I thought my looks were rather more unusual than handsome. Between my odd hair color and lanky frame, I did stick out…and often, not in a good way. But everyone saw something different.

"We can see if physical attributes and overall looks determine if people will take you up on the offer of a free hug."

I thought it over for a minute. "I don't know if your theory is right."

"Why?"

"Too many variables. Even if we use the center of campus, the flow is different every day. Emmett might get a day that is normally busy, so he'll get more hugs regardless."

Mike nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"We all do it at the same time. We keep counters and track our own hugs."

"What about recording it?"

Eric piped up. "I really don't like people touching me, so I'll do the recording. As long as I'm involved in some part of the experiment, I get credit."

"You sure?" I asked. "I'm fine to record it."

"Yep. Besides, Angela looks tame, but she's the jealous type. I'd hate to see her throw some girl down because she got too clingy, you know."

Mike and I exchanged a look, then grinned. I had a feeling Angela had no idea she was "the jealous type," but that was fine. I wasn't big on the thought of hugging a bunch of strangers either, but I'd do it for credit. Considering some of the other ideas we'd come up with, this one I could live with. I certainly didn't want to sit down beside a stranger in a restaurant and ask if I could taste something off their plate. Of course, Emmett's idea would involve food.

"I'll make the signs," Eric offered. "And I'll book the video camera."

"Okay."

"What day are we doing this?"

Mike tapped out a text, and we waited for replies.

"Thursday works for everyone. How about you?" Mike replied, looking at his phone.

"I'm good," Eric confirmed.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Noon. Campus Center."

"Okay."

"And we've all agreed to go shirtless."

"_What?"_

"It's supposed to be really warm. And it'll attract lots of attention. We all agreed before you got here."

I glared at Eric. No wonder he wanted to do the recording.

Suddenly, eating off a stranger's plate didn't seem so bad.

_****Bella****_

"I don't want to do this."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You have to, Bella. Please?"

"Technically, I don't _have_ to do anything. You just want me to."

Rose sat down, patting my hand. "Bella, you have to try. You agreed to help."

"Don't you know someone else you can use as a guinea pig?"

Rose snorted. "We need to take the shyest person we know and get them to do something that makes them uncomfortable. You"—she tweaked my nose— "are the shyest person we know. It took Alice and me two weeks to get you loose enough to laugh with us. You're too perfect a guinea pig to find someone else."

"What do I have to do?"

"We're going to take you to Campus Center and pick someone out—a complete stranger. You have to go up to them and start a conversation."

I wrapped my arms around my torso, already feeling nervous. "For how long?"

"At least five minutes."

I blew out a long breath. "Then I can leave?"

"Yes." Alice elbowed me in the ribs. "Unless the guy we pick out is so hot for you, he takes you for coffee."

"You mean you're gonna pick a _guy_?"

Rose nodded. "Uncomfortable, remember, Bella?"

I hugged myself tighter. _Uncomfortable._ Talking to another girl was hard enough, but a strange guy? Well, they got that part right.

Campus Center was crowded. It was warm today, and there were more people milling about than usual. I swallowed nervously as I looked around. Rose and Alice were going to pick one of these strangers and make me talk to them.

Carry on a conversation for five minutes.

I could barely carry on f a conversation for a minute about anything—unless it was the book I was reading. Glancing down at my Kindle, I wondered if there was any chance whomever they made me talk to, liked to read as well. It would be so much easier if they'd let me talk to another girl, but they'd said no. They did promise to stay close, and if I was too uncomfortable, they would rescue me. I was sure they agreed to that because they were worried I would refuse otherwise.

I wanted to refuse.

I knew I was shy—far too shy for most people to be bothered with. They took my silence one of two ways: they either thought I was a snob or too bored to bother. The truth was, most of the time I was so tongue-tied, I simply couldn't speak. I had gotten better—Rose and Alice had helped. But when I met new people, I was still very hesitant.

My name being called made me turn, and I watched my two roommates coming toward me, smiling and waving. I clutched my bag a little tighter, knowing it was time.

They joined me, looking around the crowded center with interest.

"It's busy today," Rose mused.

"Lots of choices," Alice agreed.

"We could put this off," I offered. "Or go to the library—I can talk to someone there."

The library was so much safer.

"Bella, you can't talk in the library."

"You can if you keep your voice low."

Rose snorted. "So low there'd only be lips moving and no sound coming out. We're on to you, Bella. You're talking to someone in this square."

I sighed. It was a good try.

Rose glanced around. "What on earth are they doing?"

I followed her gaze, my eyes widening. Five guys were taking off their shirts, while another was filming them.

"Hello there, biceps," Rose muttered.

"Lookie at that cowboy." Alice grinned as she ogled one of them who was wearing a cowboy hat.

My eyes locked on one of the guys standing slightly to one side. Of all of them, he looked the most uncomfortable—not that he had any reason to.

His hair was what I noticed first—it was brilliant in the midday sun, shimmering and coppery on his head. He was tall and lean, but his shoulders were broad. He was too far away for me to make out his features, but I could see he was a good-looking guy. Very good-looking. He looked familiar, and I realized I had seen him around campus a few times—his hair was difficult to forget. I had never spoken with him or been close enough to see how attractive he was.

He leaned over and spoke to another guy next to him. His friend was dark-haired, with russet skin, and not at all shy about being bare-chested in the middle of a busy spot. He laughed at what whatever the taller guy said, flexed his muscles, and lifted a sign.

_Free Hugs. _

All five of them had the same sign, and on cue, they separated and began milling around, shouting out their offer, their friend filming the whole thing.

Free hugs.

I shuddered a little.

"Perfect," Rose breathed.

"Excellent," Alice added.

"No!" I gasped. "I agreed to talk to someone. Not hug a bare-chested stranger!"

"That one." Rose pointed to the russet-skinned boy. "Man, has he got a six-pack."

My heart rate picked up. He was laughing and smiling, hugging girls, posing for pictures, obviously loving the attention as he flirted with every girl. I looked around the crowd, immediately noting the differences. The cowboy Alice liked simply stood, his arm outstretched, waiting for hugs. The massive body builder Rose was drooling over called to the women and flexed his arms, gaining lots of attention—and hugs. A blond boy worked the crowd, pointing at different girls and going to them, often chasing them as they skittered away.

And the copper-haired boy was swamped. Girls were crowding around him, and he wasn't doing a thing. He smiled and hugged them, laughing and joking, yet he seemed removed from the whole spectacle. He didn't encourage any other interaction with all the women. He hugged and moved on.

"You can hug the six-pack, Bella. Ask him for his number, too."

"No," I pleaded. "Not him. I can't…" I swallowed down the panic, trying not to hyperventilate. "I can't, Alice."

She rubbed my arm soothingly. "Okay, Bella, I understand. Don't get upset. We'll just pick someone for you to talk to."

Even though she smiled at me, she sounded disappointed. I straightened my shoulders and made up my mind. Needed to do this—for my friends and for me.

"Him."

"What?" Rose asked.

"I'll go hug him." I pointed toward him—the copper-haired boy. I knew I was cheating, but he would hug me and turn away, and my _job_ would be over.

"You'll _hug_ him?"

"I think he's the one doing the hugging."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked warily, but I knew she wanted me to do it.

"Yes."

"Okay. You have to hug him back. And talk to him."

I bit back my smirk. He wasn't talking to anyone, but both Rose and Alice were too focused on their own wanna-be-huggers to notice that.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Okay. That works. We'll meet you back here in a few minutes," Rose muttered, then left, Alice hot on her heels.

I took in a deep breath. I could do this. Lots of women were getting hugs; I would simply be a face in the crowd. Obviously, today was an experimental day for many.

Looking around, I stepped forward, slowly making my way over to the copper-haired boy I had picked. I ran my hands down my skirt, then fisted the material tight. There was a break in the crowd, and I stepped forward.

I startled when a body—a large one—moved in front of me. Large, bulging, russet-colored arms stretched wide, blocking my path.

"Hey, sweetheart. You looking for a hug? You've come to the right place. Come on and get some Jake lovin'."

I gaped at him, petrified. I didn't want a hug from him. He was too much. Too overwhelming. I stepped back, wildly shaking my head. He stepped forward, grinning widely. "Come on. Don't be shy. A hug will make you feel so much better." He winked. "If you want more, I'd be happy to help you out with that, too."

I froze as he advanced.

I was going to kill Rose and Alice.

****Edward****

I saw her right away. She was standing with a couple of other girls, looking shy and nervous. Her hands fidgeted and tugged on her clothes as she glanced around, never making eye contact with anyone. She was short, her dark hair falling past her shoulders and midway down her back. Auburn glints caught the sun, making her hair shimmer. I had seen her around campus a few times but never got close enough to find out her name. She seemed to disappear before I could ever get near enough to talk to her.

Maybe today was my chance.

After we removed our shirts and held up our signs, it became a sea of arms and faces. Women, girls, and even the occasional guy came for hugs. I kept tapping the number counter attached to my sign; although, a few times I was sure I had forgotten to hit it.

The whole time, I tried to keep an eye on the shy-looking, petite dark-haired girl. She seemed to get upset, but one of her friends calmed her down. When I saw her friends leave, heading in Jasper and Emmett's direction, I held my breath as I watched her move toward me. She had almost made it, then Jake stepped in her path, his arms stretched wide. I growled under my breath, causing the woman I was hugging to pull back, startled.

"Sorry." I grinned. "I need lunch. I forgot to eat."

She gave me a strange look, and before anyone else could take her place, I lowered my sign, dropping it to the ground. I hurried forward, ignoring the grumbles that came from behind me. I could see the look of utter panic on the girl's face as Jake advanced, his booming voice telling her to "come get some Jake lovin'." Her head shook frantically, and I knew in another second, she was going to run. I pushed past, elbowing him out of the way.

"What the…" He frowned at me.

"Leave her alone," I growled at him. "Mine."

His eyebrows shot up and he laughed, holding up his hands. "Relax, Edward. Lots of pretty girls to hug."

Then he turned and held up his sign. "Come and get it, ladies! Jake at your service!"

I rolled my eyes and focused on the panicked woman in front of me.

"He's loud but harmless."

She didn't say anything.

"I'm Edward."

She blinked. Her cheeks went pink and she swallowed. "Bella," she whispered.

I moved closer. "Your name suits you."

Her eyes shifted away from me, and her fingers began tugging her skirt so hard, I was sure she would tear it. I stepped a little closer.

"You can ignore him. I do. Just don't feed him—you'll never get rid of him then."

The smallest smile curled her mouth. "Okay, no food," she murmured.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm…fine."

"Good. I need you to be okay."

Her dark eyes widened at my words. I had no idea why I said them, but I meant them.

"Can I give you that hug now, Bella?"

"What's your favorite color?" she blurted out.

That made me pause. "Um, blue."

"Do you like school? What are you taking? Do you drink a lot on the weekends? Or do you like coffee? What about cookies—do you like cookies?"

I shook my head at the sudden word vomit and the randomness of her questions.

"Um…yes, I'm majoring in psychology, I drink alcohol on occasion, but I do prefer coffee, and I love cookies." I smiled at her. "Do you bake cookies, Bella?"

Her head bobbed.

"Maybe you'd make me some."

Her mouth formed a small O, and I chuckled.

"You shouldn't feed Jake but feeding me is a good idea."

"Oh."

"Do you like coffee?"

"Yes," she whispered. "With cream."

"Good to know. What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

I smiled. "My eyes are green. My mother says they're like emeralds." I shook my head. "I think she's full of it."

"I think…" She paused, biting her lip. "I think they're beautiful."

"I think _you're_ beautiful."

Her cheeks flushed darker. It was highly attractive.

"Now we know a little about each other, how about that hug?"

She bit her lip again, drew in a deep breath, and nodded.

Reaching out, I tugged her into my arms, enveloping her. She was stiff and unyielding, her hands still buried in her skirt, not hugging me back. She felt warm and small in my embrace, her head tucked right under my chin, as if it belonged there. I lowered my face down, inhaling her scent. She smelled like a summer day—flowers and sunshine. I slid one hand up her back, fisting her silky hair, that felt soft against my skin.

"Relax, Bella," I murmured. "I've got you. You have nothing to worry about."

Hesitantly, her hands slipped around my waist, and I pulled her closer. She let out a long, shuddering breath, and like a long cascade of water, she became fluid, melting into my body. She gripped my skin as she buried her face to my bare chest, her warm breath tickling the light smattering of hair. She melded to me perfectly, her softness aligning with my harder angles so well, it was as if she'd been made for me. I ran my hand up and down her back, pressing gently on the warm skin I could feel under her shirt, bringing her as close to me as I could.

She sighed again, and I smiled into her hair. Unlike all the other people I had hugged today, I didn't want to let her go. Unable to resist, I nuzzled her head. "You fit so well here, Bella." I tightened my arms. "I think you were made for me to hug."

She didn't say anything but tilted up her head. Our eyes met: shy, hesitant brown versus curious, wanting green. My gaze flickered from her eyes to her full mouth and back again. Her gaze widened, her hands gripped me harder, and I knew she wanted to kiss me as badly as I wanted to kiss her.

Everything and everyone around us faded away. We were no longer standing in a busy Campus Center with hundreds of bodies moving past us. It was only her and me, lost in a bubble of _us_. Slowly, I began to lower my head, not breaking eye contact. Somehow, I knew I had to take this slow—Bella was much too skittish for me to push this too fast.

Her eyes drifted shut as my mouth hovered overs hers—so close I could feel her small pants of hot breath on my skin.

I brushed my lips over hers softly—so soft they barely touched—but I tasted the sweetness of her mouth. The quietest whimper escaped her throat, and I pushed closer, wanting to kiss her again…and again.

Then, reality set it. Cat calls and shouting startled both of us.

"Hey, get a room!"

"Hug her, Edward, not eat her!"

Bella stumbled back, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at me, horrified.

I swung around, glaring at Jake and Mike. "Shut it, you fuckers! Mind your own business!"

I turned back, but it was too late.

Bella was already running, moving quickly through the crowd and disappearing around the corner.

I could still taste her. Smell her fragrance. I knew how she felt wrapped in my arms, pressed to my body.

I knew if I let her go, I would regret it.

Hurrying over, I grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head. I saw Emmett talking with the blonde girl who had been with Bella. I put my hand on her arm, getting her attention.

"Please. What class does Bella have next?"

She regarded me coolly. "What are you going to do?"

"Wait for her. Talk to her."

"She's shy."

"I know."

"No, I mean _really_ shy. Almost fearful of strangers. I'm shocked she let you hug her."

Obviously, she hadn't seen the fact that I had done more than hug her. "Please," I begged. "I need to talk to her. She's upset, and I don't want her upset."

"Why? You don't know her."

"I know she likes coffee with cream, bakes cookies, likes the color green, is very sweet, and I have to be careful."

She gasped. "She actually talked to you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to ask her out?"

Normally, I would tell her it was none of her business.

"Yes, if she'll go."

"You'll have to be patient."

"I get that. But I can't be patient if you don't tell me how to find her."

She glanced at Emmett, who smiled at her. "Edward's a good guy. I've known him for years."

"Okay, fine." She sighed. "She has a double free period. She'll go to the library."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You'll find her hidden in the English Lit section near the back. There's a funny little layout and a table that is hidden from view to the right by the end of the shelves. She always sits there."

"Thank you, ah…"

"Rose."

"Thank you, Rose."

"You hurt her, you'll answer to me. And I'm a ball-buster"

"I don't want to hurt her. I want to get to know her."

"I hope she lets you." She shook her head sadly. "She might not."

I wasn't sure what she meant, but I was determined to find Bella and figure it out.

I pushed my way through the crowd, not caring if I hadn't finished my part of the project. I had hugged a lot of people, and we could base the averages using Eric's video footage.

But, right now, I had something far more important to do.

Find Bella.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. See you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward**

I hurried to the library, stopping at the coffee shop and grabbing two coffees. On impulse, I also got a sandwich. It was lunchtime—maybe Bella hadn't eaten, and I could convince her to share it with me. If not, I'd eat it later, on my way to class.

I knew the area Rose was talking about. It was always deserted since it was so tucked away and private. Most of the idiots I knew only went to the library for the social aspect—to be seen, more than to study. I didn't know Bella yet, but I had the feeling the exact opposite applied to her.

Rose's words rang in my head. _"…she's really shy." _I knew I would have to tread carefully.

I found my way to the back corner and peered around the bookshelf. Bella was at the table, her books open, but she wasn't looking at them. Instead, she was staring out the window, her fingers tracing her lips.

Was she thinking about our kiss? Did she hate the fact that we were interrupted as much as I did? Did she want me to kiss her again? I knew I wanted to kiss her.

Cautiously, I stepped forward, and not wanting to frighten her, I cleared my throat softly. Her head snapped up, her hand fell and she gasped. She began to stand, but I quickly, I crossed over, and sat down beside her.

"Don't leave. Please."

She sat back down, not speaking. I held out one of the paper cups I was holding. "For you. Cream only, right?"

She hesitated, then accepted the cup with a trembling hand.

"Don't be scared, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you."

Her words were so low I almost missed them. "Why are you here?"

"I had to come and see you. Make sure you were okay."

She looked past me, her gaze focused on the window behind me. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to talk to you. I didn't mean…I mean…I didn't think…" She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sorry you let me hug you?"

Her breath caught, but she shook her head. "No."

I leaned a little closer. "I liked hugging you."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry my friends acted like idiots."

"I'm sure they were just acting like college boys. I'm the one who acted like an idiot."

"Because you ran?"

She traced a finger down the logo on her cup, not meeting my eyes. "I've never kissed anyone," she whispered. "I'm sure you figured that out."

I gaped at her.

_ She'd never been kissed before? Ever? How was that even possible?_

I captured her hand in mine, squeezing her fingers. "No, Bella, I hadn't figured that out. I liked kissing you. I wanted to kiss you again before those jerkoffs killed the moment."

Dull color flooded her cheeks, and her nervous gaze met mine. "Really?"

"Really."

She stared at me, then suddenly, grabbed her books, and began to shove them in her knapsack. "I can't. I'm sorry…" Her voice broke.

I stood up fast, wanting, needing to stop her from running again. "Bella, wait! Please don't go. I didn't mean to push. Just sit down, have your coffee. Please."

She hesitated, and I pushed her cup closer. "Please. I got it for you."

Slowly she returned to her seat and lifted the cup to her mouth with a shaky hand. I searched my head for something to say that wouldn't scare her off. I glanced down at the book she had on the table on early childhood development. "You're going to be a teacher, Bella?"

"Yes. I love children and I want to teach them."

"That's great."

"They…they don't scare me," she murmured.

"Do I scare you?"

"A little."

"I'll go if you want me to," I offered sadly.

"No."

I smiled at her. "Good." I looked around. "I like your little corner."

She merely nodded.

"Do you live on campus?"

"No."

I waited, but she didn't offer anything else.

"Are you from around here?"

She shook her head.

"Do you like it here?"

"Yes."

"You know, Bella, in order for me to get to know you, we need to converse. A little more than yes or no would help me out."

She blushed again, but this time, it wasn't the soft pink color I'd seen and liked so much. Instead, her chest and neck went a deep red, her cheeks blazing in color, and her eyes dropped. Her fingers began to worry the edge of the notebook closest to her, and I was horrified to see the glimmer of tears in her eyes before her gaze dropped.

"Oh, God, Bella. I was teasing. Please." I leaned forward, stilling her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so nervous and anxious to know you. I didn't mean…_shit_." I stood. "I only came here because I've seen you around, and I've wanted to talk to you. Today was like an answer to my prayers. I was the one who got to hug you and it felt so amazing—I wanted the chance to get to know you, see if maybe we could go out sometime. If maybe you'd let me hug you again. I certainly didn't mean to upset you." I ran a hand through my hair in vexation.

_Why wouldn't she look at me?_

"I'm sorry I bothered you." I turned to walk away, my shoulders dropping in defeat. I blew that—big time. Her anxious voice startled me.

"Edward."

I looked back. She was standing, biting her lip and wringing her hands. I walked back to her. "Bella? What is it?"

"I'm shy," she blurted out.

"I know."

She shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I am pathologically shy. I have no idea how to interact with people—with men. I want to talk to you, too, but I don't know how."

I smiled at her, setting down my bag. "You're doing just fine right now."

"Can you…would you…" She sucked in a deep breath. "If you could be patient…I'd like to try."

Relief rushed through me. "There's nothing I'd like better." I hesitated. "Can I sit with you? Study a little?"

"I'd like that."

"Great."

Time seemed to fly by. Bella was still quiet, but I did manage to get her to talk a little. I convinced her to share my sandwich, even though she told me it was against the rules to eat in the library. I assured her the way I was sitting I could see if anyone came; plus, the fact I was hungry, I didn't want to leave, and I wanted to share it with her. She ate much slower than I did; small bites she chewed thoroughly, patting her lips with her napkin after each one. My part of the sandwich disappeared fast and I cursed myself for only buying one. She glanced around, then dug in her bag and offered me a granola bar, which I took, wolfing down as well.

"You like to eat?" she whispered.

I nodded, draining my coffee. "I love food. My mom has always said I have a hollow leg or a tape worm."

That made her smile.

I sighed as I glanced at my watch. "I have to get to class soon. I gotta go."

She bit her lip and nodded, watching me close up my laptop and slide it into my bag. Bella's laptop was bigger than mine and older—far more cumbersome.

Nervously, I rubbed my hands on my jeans. "Can I have your cell number, Bella? I'd like to call you, if that's okay."

"Ah, I don't have a cell phone."

I gaped at her a little. _She didn't have a cell phone?_

"Your home number then?"

She dropped her gaze, her fingers picking at her notepad again. She blew out a long breath. "I live with Alice and Rose—they both have cell phones so there isn't one in the apartment."

"You don't have a phone?"

"No."

"How can I get in touch with you?"

"Um…I have email. Rose set up an account for me."

Well, it was going to have to do. I typed out her address in my phone, and then pulled her notebook close, and wrote out my number and email address. I tapped the page with my pen. "This is my cell number. You can call me anytime, if you want. Borrow one of their phones or use one in the student center, okay? Or email me—I get email on my phone so I'll see it right away."

"Okay," she breathed.

I studied her for a moment. She was such a mystery to me. So pretty, and sweet, terrified of her own shadow it would seem, and holding herself back. The questions was: why? And what person our age didn't have a cell phone? I thought of my old one tucked in my nightstand drawer. Maybe I could give it to her.

Mentally, I shook my head. That was way too fast—I already knew it didn't take much to make her run, and that would certainly do it. I didn't want her to run.

"Do you come to the library a lot?"

"Most days," she admitted. "It's quiet here, and no one bothers me."

"Am I bothering you?"

She glanced down, shaking her head. "No," she murmured. "You aren't bothering me."

I gave myself an internal high-five. _Progress._ Outwardly, I smiled. "Would it bother you if I came and shared your table again?"

"No."

"Can I…would you mail me your schedule?"

Her eyes widened, and for an instant, I thought I'd pushed too much, but then she nodded. "Okay."

I wanted to ask her out. Tonight. Tomorrow. Whatever day was best for her. But I knew that would be too much. I would have to be patient. Regardless of the fact my mother liked to tell me I had no patience when it came to something I wanted, I would prove her wrong.

Because I wanted Bella. And I would wait until she was comfortable enough to want me as well.

"Okay then," I said, standing. "I'll see you soon, okay? You'll email me, right?"

"I will."

I beamed down at her, and without thinking, bent and kissed her cheek. "You just made my day, Bella. Thank you."

I grabbed my backpack and left. I stopped at the shelf, glancing behind me. Her hand was covering her cheek, a smile tugging on her lips. Her eyes were closed, and I couldn't resist lifting my phone and taking a quick picture before I left. I studied it as I hurried to class. With the sun behind her, highlighting the red in her hair, and a soft smile on her face, she looked like an angel.

I slid my phone into my pocket and grabbed my notes, knowing I needed to concentrate on the course, not the pretty, enigmatic girl on my phone.

Such a mystery, but one I wanted to solve.

* * *

**So many questions...**

**Thank you for reading. Thank you as well, for all the comments. Time is short but the story will update every ten days to two weeks and be completed. **


	3. Chapter 3

***EDWARD***

I met Bella almost every day. She was shy and quiet, but always greeted me with a smile. I enjoyed spending time with her, even though I had to admit my studying suffered. I found I would rather look at her than my assignments. She was far more fascinating.

I found out her father died when she was young, and she lost her mother last year. She had no siblings. She was alone in the world. She grew anxious when I tried to ask her more about growing up, so I stopped pushing.

I made her smile when I told her about my parents. "They think they're still eighteen." I grinned. "The constant PDA is nauseating."

"You love it," she retorted, tilting her head.

"Yes," I admitted. "They're pretty awesome. Always supportive and open—I'm very lucky."

"So, you're close?"

I nodded. "Very. Even if that makes me less cool, it's the truth."

She shook her head, looking sad. "It doesn't make you less cool, Edward. If anything, it makes you more so."

"Were you close—with your mom?"

I didn't like the odd look that crossed her face. "Maybe too close," she muttered, then began to gather up her books. "I have to go."

I didn't know what I had said, but I had upset her. "Bella," I began.

She snapped her backpack closed. "It's fine, Edward. I'm late, that's all."

I stood, blurting out the words before I could second-guess myself. "Will you go out with me?"

She froze. "What?"

"This weekend. Let me take you out."

Panic crossed her face. "I don't date."

"Are you seeing someone? A long-distance relationship?"

"No."

"You don't like me?" I asked, my heart in my throat.

"No," she murmured. "I-I think you're wonderful."

"But you won't go out with me."

"I'm–I'm not good dating material, Edward."

I refused to give up. "What makes you say that?" I reached for her hand, frowning at the fact that it trembled in my grip. "What is it, Bella?"

"I-I just can't. I'm sorry, Edward!" She turned and fled, leaving me staring after her.

Slowly, I gathered my things, and shoved them into my knapsack. I left the library feeling distraught. I remembered Rose's warnings about how shy Bella was, but there was more. I just didn't know what it was.

Or how to find out.

Bella didn't show up at the library on Friday. I rechecked her schedule, but when I waited outside the building where her class was taking place, she wasn't in the crowd that came out. I must have scared her off. She didn't reply to my email, either.

I had pushed too hard, too fast.

Saturday, I dragged my ass around, doing some laundry and catching up on studying. I was leaning back in my chair when Emmett stuck his head in the door. "Hey, big party over at Sam's tonight."

"Not interested."

"Dude, it's Saturday night. You can't study. That's like illegal."

"Not in the mood."

"Well, I'm not passing up a chance to meet up with the fair Rose again, so you're on your own."

"Wait, Rose is gonna be there?"

"That's the rumor."

If Rose was there, maybe she'd talk to me about Bella. Give me some advice.

I stood. "You know, suddenly I'm in the mood for a change of scenery. I'll come with you."

"Great. Let's go."

**~o0o~**

I scanned the room as I sipped my beer. It was a typical party. Too crowded, too loud, and the people way too drunk. I had never been much of a partygoer, preferring smaller groups of friends where I could actually hear what they were saying, but occasionally, I liked to let loose. But tonight, I was on a mission. I made my way through the room, finally seeing the person I was looking for.

Rose was in the corner, holding court. Emmett was one of her captivated admirers. The small pixie of the group was off to the side, chatting away at Jasper, who was listening raptly at whatever she was saying. Deciding she was a better bet, I made my way over and smiled at her.

"Hey, Alice," I spoke loudly.

She smiled at me, her eyes a little fuzzy. "Hi, Edward!"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jasper frowned, and I clapped him on the shoulder. "Relax, man. I want to ask her a couple questions about Bella."

Alice giggled. "You like her."

I nodded. "I think I frightened her. I asked her out and she took off pretty fast."

Alice's smiled faded. "She's had it rough, Edward. You have to be patient."

"I'm trying."

"She didn't last long tonight."

"Bella was _here_?"

She nodded. "We convinced her to come. But it was too much."

"Where did she go?"

"She went home."

"When?"

She frowned, looking at her phone. "About half an hour ago."

I yanked on my hair. I had missed her. "Fuck."

Then a thought struck me. "You let her walk home alone?"

"No, another girl, Jess, was leaving too. She lives not far from us. They left together."

My shoulders slumped. "Okay." I huffed a sigh. "Have a good night."

She grabbed my arm. "Don't give up on her, Edward. She's worth it. And I think you're a nice guy. You would be good for her."

"I'm not giving up. I just don't know what to do next."

I turned and left, setting down my beer. I didn't feel like finishing it now. The room felt stuffy and the noise level too much to handle. The crowd had gotten thicker, and I pushed my way through them.

I bumped into Mike who was talking to a pretty brunette. "Hey, Edward, my man! You just get here?"

"Hey, Mike. Just leaving actually."

"Oh?"

I shrugged. "Headache."

"That sucks. Edward, this is Jess."

She smiled at me. "Hi."

"_Jess_?" I queried.

"Yes? Have we met?"

I frowned as an anxious feeling ran down my neck. There were probably a dozen girls named Jess there. But I had to ask.

"No, but you aren't the Jess who was leaving with Bella are you?"

Her eyes widened. "Yes. But then I started talking to Mike and she sort of disappeared. I assumed she left."

"When is the last time you saw her?"

"About ten minutes ago?"

"Where?" I demanded.

"In the kitchen."

I couldn't explain the feeling of panic I was experiencing.

"Thanks," I mumbled, then turned and pushed my way through the crowd. The farther from the huge bar set up in the living room I got, the less people there were. I hurried to the kitchen, where some people were hanging, talking, smoking joints, and laughing. Bella wasn't there.

I pushed open the back door and started down the steps. The backyard was empty except for a few people down by the fire. A sound caught my attention, and I looked to the right. In the shadows, by the side of the house was a couple. The man's back was to me, but I knew the ponytail. James Hunter was in a few of my classes. We disliked each other. I thought he was an arrogant, overbearing, egotistical ass. I didn't like how he spoke to people, or how he treated women—as though they were sexual objects. He thought I was a rich, spoiled brat who thought he was too good for the likes of James.

He was right about one thing. My parents were rich, but I wasn't spoiled. They had taught me the merits of hard work and earning the things that I wanted. I didn't think I was too good for anyone, but for him, I'd made the exception.

I was about to turn away when he spoke, his voice low and nasty.

"Oh, come on, baby. I know your type. Pretending to be shy when what you really want is to be fucked hard. We can do it right here. I bet you'd like that."

"Please," a frightened voice sobbed. "I said no. _L-__Let me go_."

My blood froze. That was Bella's voice. That bastard had her trapped.

Without thought, I rushed forward, gripping his shoulder and wrenching him around. My hand shot out, slamming into his face. He shouted in shock and pain as he hit the ground. I met Bella's gaze—her frightened, tear-filled eyes, ripped at my chest. I turned, standing in front of her protectively.

James stood, glaring at me, his lip spilt and bleeding. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You are, "I snarled. "The lady said no, you fucking asshole."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"The fuck I don't. Stay away from her, James."

"Mind your business, Cullen. You're interrupting." He stepped forward. "Me and Izzy have some unfinished business."

_Izzy?_

"You have no business with her. Not now or ever. In fact, I know that if you ever come near her again, you're going to be sorry."

"Is that a fact? And what else do you know?"

"I know if you take one more step, you're going to find yourself on the ground again, and this time, you won't be getting up."

He faltered, blood dripping from his lip.

Behind me, Bella was shaking so hard, I was sure she was going to fall. I reached behind me, wrapping my hand around hers in comfort. I was shocked when I felt her lean forward, letting her weight rest on my back. I pushed back, flexing my hand, letting her know I was there for her.

"You have one chance here, Hunter. Leave. Get the fuck away, or I'm going to call the cops."

"Her word against mine."

"You forget I heard too." I pulled out my phone. "In fact…"

"Fuck it," he snorted. "The bitch isn't worth it." He turned and hurried away.

I spun around, running my hands down Bella's arms. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, not meeting my eyes. Her body vibrated, and she wrapped her arms around her waist, holding herself in.

"Do you want me to call the police?"

"No," she choked out.

I hunched down, sliding my fingers under her chin, forcing her to meet my eyes.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. You know that, right?"

She nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"You're safe now. I promise you. Okay?"

"Okay," she breathed out, her voice shaking.

I needed to get her away from there. I wasn't sure she could walk, though. She was trembling too hard.

I bent and gathered her in my arms. She accepted my touch, her arms going around my neck. She felt small and delicate in my embrace, and her head fell to my chest. I felt her tears on my shirt.

I pressed a kiss to her head. "Shh, Bella. I've got you."

Her arms tightened.

That was all I needed.

**~o0o~**

I got her to my car, then set her on her feet as I opened the door. I helped her slide in and put on her seatbelt, crouching beside her.

"Bella."

She looked up, her eyes wide and anxious.

"I'm taking you to my place. You'll be perfectly safe, okay?"

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

I pulled my phone from my pocket. "I'm texting Emmett and he'll tell Rose and Alice where you are. But I can't leave you alone right now. Please don't ask me to."

This time, her head bobbed slightly. Without thinking, I lifted her hand to my mouth, and kissed the knuckles. "I've got you."

I was shocked when her fingers uncurled and she cupped my cheek. "Thank you," she breathed out.

I stood and shut her door, hurrying to the driver's side. I wanted to get her away from there, and to my place where it was at least quiet. Where she would be safe.

And with me.

Bella was curled into the corner of my sofa. I made both of us tea, adding some extra sugar to her cup. I carried them to the living room, and sat in front of her, holding out the cup. She was still jittery and shaking, so I hurried to my room, grabbed my comforter from my bed and took it back, draping it over her.

She sipped at her tea, snuggled under my blanket.

"Are you sure you don't want to call the police?"

"No. All that will happen is it will anger him more and bring attention to me. I'm already enough of a freak. Nothing happened."

I leaned forward. "_Nothing happened?" _I hissed_._ "He had his hands on you and he was aggressive and threatening. He was trying to force you…" My voice trailed off, and I swallowed. "Bella, if I hadn't found you, I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

"But you did. And I'm okay."

I wrapped my hand around her cold, delicate fingers. "Okay? You're pale, shaking, and look as if you're going to cry any moment. You're still afraid."

"Should I be?"

"Scared of me? No. I would never hurt you, or do anything to frighten you. Ever."

"Then I'm okay. I'm not scared. I'm here with you, and I feel safe now."

I squeezed her hand. "You _are_ safe."

Her bottom lip began to tremble. Tears filled her eyes. "I–I don't know. . ." A sob escaped her mouth.

Leaning forward, I took her mug, then tugged her into my arms, comforter and all. Her head fell to my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck.

I let her cry, knowing she needed it.

I held her close because I needed it.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been crazy and I also released the followup to my NYT bestselling book The Contract. It is called The Amendment and I've been tied up with the release and all that happens around it. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Edward***

Bella returned from the bathroom a little calmer. She had cried herself out, wrapped in my arms. I hated to let her go. Despite the reason for her closeness, I liked it. I liked how she felt against me—a soft, warm weight on my lap, and pressed tight to my chest as if seeking shelter. I felt a fierce protectiveness for her I had never experienced with another person until now. I needed to make sure she was okay. Tonight, tomorrow—every day.

I held out my hand, tugging her back beside me. "I made fresh tea."

"Thank you." Her voice was raw, her nose red, and her eyes swollen. "I–I'm sorry."

My mug froze partway to my lips. "For what?"

"I doubt your weekend plans included babysitting a sobbing girl."

I wanted to make her smile—to lighten the air around us. I shrugged. "Depends on the weekend. Sometimes they sob, sometimes they throw things."

That earned me a small smile, the corners of her mouth quirking. I smiled back.

"I highly doubt that, either. I bet you fight them off. I watched the other day when you were giving out hugs."

I huffed out a sigh. "All those girls don't interest me, Bella. Trust me, if they got to know the real me, they'd be so bored, think I'm a nerd, and they'd walk away."

She frowned.

"I'm a bit of an introvert." I confessed. "I don't make friends easily like Jake or Emmett. I like to read. I watch documentaries. I like studying. I hang with my parents and enjoy it. I'm not much for parties—I'd rather go to a coffee shop and talk or out for dinner with friends and enjoy their company than a kegger at some frat house."

"You were there tonight."

I frowned. "I was hoping to talk to Rose or Alice. I didn't expect to find out you were there, or that they had let you leave on your own. Considering how protective they seem of you it makes no sense."

Bella shook her head. "I wanted to go. To experience it. But I didn't like it, and when I decided to leave, they were going to come with me, but I refused to spoil their fun. Jess and I would have been fine except she saw Mike. I decided not to ruin anyone's night and just leave." Her voice lowered. "But James caught me alone."

"Has he bothered you before now?"

"A few times. I ignored him as best I could. He always made me uncomfortable—and I think he knew that." She sighed. "I think he liked knowing that."

"Fucker," I growled. "I should have hit him harder."

She sighed. "No, I think you got your message across." Then she tilted her head. "Why did you want to talk to Rose or Alice?"

"I upset you this week and I wanted to figure out what I had done. Get you to like me again. Come back to the library with me." I paused and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "I like it when you're beside me in the library."

She watched me cautiously. "I'm not sure you'd like me so much once you got to know me, Edward."

"Impossible."

"I'm not…normal."

"What are you talking about? You're shy; that's all. I like that."

She was already shaking her head. "No. There's more."

I recalled her words from earlier. "Why did you call yourself a freak?"

"Because I am one."

"No. You are different from most of the girls, but _not_ a freak. You're wonderful and sweet. _Real."_

She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She regarded me with her dark, wide eyes. "You really want to know?" she asked quietly.

"Yes."

She inhaled and let out a long sigh.

"My mom was always . . . _different_. She had been a teacher but had a breakdown just after I was born. She was wary of people, and the world in general. She canned most of our food, grew her own vegetables, and was a clean freak. The house was always immaculate. _Everything_ was always immaculate. My dad was far more easygoing, and when he was alive, he seemed to know how to keep her in line. He would tease her and help her relax. We'd do things as a family, and I went to school like a normal kid."

She paused, her gaze focused on the wall behind me. "Then he died."

"I'm sorry," I offered.

"My mom changed—without my dad around to monitor her, she was out of control. She decided she was going to homeschool me. We moved out to the country, to a small farmhouse and from then on, it was just her and me. She became obsessed with things."

"Things?"

"Everything. Cleanliness. Religion. Privacy. Food. The house was almost sterile. The furniture was minimal–like a boarding house, I always thought. Not a home. There was no TV or internet. No games or toys. I was only allowed books, and she had to approve them. She made our clothes. Changed our diet and grew most of our food. She decided meat was the cause of many evils, so we became vegetarians, although she let me have milk, and on occasion, cheese. The only time we left the house was to go to church, the store for basic necessities, or the library. The only person whoever came to visit was the pastor of the church, who was a woman. She was very kind, and tried to intervene with my mother, but nothing could change her." Bella shut her eyes, a shudder running through her frame. "And she was on her best behavior when Pastor Cope was around. My mother became paranoid. She only allowed Pastor Cope to visit because she knew if she didn't, I might be taken from her. And she wouldn't allow that."

Unable to stop myself, I reached out and wrapped my hands around hers. Her fingers were pulling and tugging on the material of her pants so hard, I was certain she was going to tear it.

"Was she…abusive, Bella?"

Her eyes opened. "Physically, no. Mentally, I think so. I wasn't allowed friends. Part of lessons every day were filled with her lectures on the evils of this world. How I couldn't trust anyone. How I could never leave the house or her. No one was dependable. The world was immoral and so was everyone in it. If I tried to argue with her or point out facts from my school books she disagreed with, I was sent to my room without food or light for days. I had to stay until I repented. Learned my lesson. She started tearing pages out of my books, so I stopped arguing." Bella looked down. "What she didn't know was I read the pages when she was asleep or in meditation. I taught myself the things she refused to teach me."

I stared at her, aghast.

"She got sick and died when I was seventeen. It happened really fast because she refused treatment."

"Then you were alone."

She shook her head. "Edward, I've always been alone. I hadn't had a friend since I was six years old. I had no idea how to converse with people, or act around them."

"What happened?"

She sighed. "Pastor Cope took me in. Her husband had died years before, and she lived alone. She was very supportive and helped me. She had me tested and found out my education rank was higher than that of a high school grad. But she made me attend a full year of high school to try to get me used to being with people. And she introduced me to Alice—her niece. Alice was what made the difference. She was so warm and open, and she sort of took me under her wing. I don't know where I'd be today it if hadn't been for them."

"That must have been hard."

"It was overwhelming. It still is. I had to learn everything all other kids take for granted. I knew nothing of the internet, today's music, TV shows, pop culture. I didn't even know how to take the bus. I hadn't been to a doctor, or a dentist since I was very young. I'd never been to a mall, a movie, or bowling. It was a shock to my system. There are so many things I still haven't done yet."

I leaned close. "I can help with that. Anything you want, Bella."

She smiled, squeezing my fingers in a silent thank you.

I had so many questions. But I knew I couldn't expect her to answer them all tonight. "Tell me how you got here."

"Shelly—Pastor Cope—helped me apply for universities and scholarships. My mom hadn't left much money, even with me selling the farm, and Shelly didn't have a lot. I got a job in the town library to help with expenses. She helped me compose my letter and fill out the applications, and I got accepted to a few places. But Alice was going here, and I needed that support. Luckily, Rose didn't mind another roommate, so I moved here."

"I'm glad you chose this campus."

"Me too."

"Does this place frighten you?"

"At times. At first, I was petrified. But Alice and Rose helped me. We arrived before the school year started, and I spent a couple of days finding my way around campus and to all my classes. I was able to get a part-time job in the research library and I have a counselor here I see every week to help with the stress. I work hard at keeping up with everyone. I don't have a fancy laptop or tablet to take notes, or even a cellphone—I can't afford those luxuries. But I'm doing well in my classes. I find the hardest part…"

"What? What is the hardest part?"

"The people," she admitted, her eyes downcast. "The crowds, and the noise. Trying to talk to people. My mother didn't believe in affection or praise. I can't remember the last time she hugged me, or said she loved me—probably when my dad was still alive. And aside from teaching me, she didn't speak a lot unless it was to instruct me to do something, to criticize, or to pray. Most of my life was filled with silence."

"Bella," I whispered, hating knowing what her life had been like, and marveling at her resilience.

"Shelly would hug me, but it took me a little time to get used to it. Alice and Rose are huggers, and I have gotten better." She paused then lifted her eyes to mine. "You are the first person—the first boy—I have ever hugged."

"I liked hugging you."

She bit her lip and tightened her grip on my hands. "I liked how it felt when you hugged me."

I remembered the way she melted against me. The feeling I had that she needed to be held. How good she felt in my embrace.

"I would hug you anytime you wanted, Bella," I assured her. "Hold your hand, walk you to class, _anything _to be able to spend some time with you."

"I think I would be a lot of work, Edward. I have no idea how to be part of a relationship."

"Then let me show you. We don't have to rush into anything. Let me study with you at the library. Walk you home. We can go for coffee. Maybe a movie. Whatever pace you want."

"I don't…I've never…"

I hunched low and cupped her cheek. I loved how she leaned into my touch. I suspected she needed the connection, having been denied it for so long. "We can go slow, Bella. As slow as you need. You can talk to me about how you're feeling. I'll listen. I promise."

Our eyes locked and held. I saw the fear in the dark gaze, but I also saw the want there. The need she had been denied for so long. I wanted to banish the fear. Answer the need. I wanted to be there for her.

My thumb caressed the soft skin of her face. "Can I try one thing, Bella?"

"Yes."

Slowly, carefully, I lowered my face to hers. Her eyes widened, panic flaring, and I paused, waiting for her to say no. Instead, she drew in a deep breath and waited. Gently, I pressed my lips to her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin under my mouth. She sighed, the sound shaky, but she didn't pull away. One hand was still wrapped around hers on her lap, and her grip tightened. I kissed her again, this time at the edge of her trembling lips. Then I brushed my lips over hers, pressing tenderly. I didn't deepen the kiss or push too hard, instead, I waited until I felt her respond, her lips moving tentatively against mine. I kissed her until I felt her relax, gradually losing herself in the moment. I pulled back before I did anything stupid, and leaned my forehead to hers. Her breathing was fast, matching mine.

I opened my eyes and met her gaze. It was filled with wonder, and I smiled, cupping her cheek, and dropped another kiss to her mouth. "Thank you," I breathed.

"For?"

"Trusting me. For letting me kiss you."

"You were my first kiss that day in the quad." She smiled hesitantly. "Now you're my second."

"If you let me, Bella, it will be the first of many from me."

"Are you sure you want this, Edward? With me?"

"Yes. I want to be your guy. I want to hold your hand, hug you, kiss you. I want to be the one you turn to when you need someone."

"I want that too."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"Then we can be scared together. Because I don't want to lose you. But if you trust me, I promise I will do everything I can to be what you need."

She lifted her hand and traced my jaw.

"I think, maybe, you already are."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Many thanks to MidnightC for all her work. Happy Halloween everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**** Edward****

I texted Emmett, asking him to let Rose and Alice know that Bella was safe and with me. I promised I would make sure she got home safely soon. He texted back letting me know he had told them.

I made us more tea, and we sat talking. More than once, I saw Bella's gaze stray to my hand, but I didn't want to frighten her by getting too close. Instead, as we were talking about music, I let my hand fall between us, the palm up, and the fingers relaxed. Tentatively, she slid her hand into mine. When I closed my fingers around hers, she smiled, glancing up shyly as if to ask permission.

"You can hold my hand anytime you want," I assured her.

"I feel safe when I hold your hand. I feel safe every time I'm near you."

I lifted our clasped fingers and kissed her knuckles. "Then you should be close every chance you get."

Our eyes locked, and the emotion I saw in hers made my chest ache. I inched closer and slid my hand around her neck, rubbing soft circles on her skin. She tilted her head back, and I kissed her. I kept it soft and gentle, but when she didn't pull away, I increased the pressure, and unable to resist, flicked my tongue on her bottom lip. She gasped and my tongue touched hers. It shocked me when her hands flew to my head, and she responded. It took everything in me not to pull her under me on the sofa and kiss her the way I wanted. Instead, I stroked her tongue with mine, coaxing her to return my caresses. When her tongue touched mine, I groaned. Her breath filled my mouth, warm and sweet. I pulled her close, kissing her again. A little deeper. A little harder. She fisted her hands on my shirt, holding me close. I buried my fingers into her hair, feeling the silkiness of the curls.

Then the door burst open, and we pulled apart, startled. Bella moved away, her hand covering her mouth. Em and Jasper came in, Alice and Rose following them. Em raised a large pizza box over his head.

"We bring food!"

I stood, blocking them from seeing Bella. I had never felt so protective of anyone until now. When her hand slid in mine and squeezed, I relaxed.

"You could knock."

"We live here."

I arched an eyebrow at Em, and he grinned.

"Tie a sock to the door handle, dude. It's the international bro code."

I ignored his jibe and sat beside Bella. I leaned close. "You okay, love?"

Her eyes lit up at my term of endearment. My dad always called my mom the same thing, and it seemed to suit Bella.

"I'm fine."

"Hungry?"

"I like pizza. I never had it until…well, until recently."

"Okay. Then let's have pizza. And I'll walk you home."

"I can go with Alice and Rose."

I leaned closer, my lips against her ear. "They came with Em and Jasper. Their boyfriends can look after them. _Your_ boyfriend is going to walk you home. _And_ kiss you goodnight."

She blushed, then accepted a slice of pizza from Rose.

"Okay."

We laughed and chatted, the six of us enjoying the evening. It was after midnight when I noticed Bella yawning, and I stood.

"Okay folks, I'm taking Bella home."

Neither couple objected, instead standing and helping to clean up, then leaving.

"See you at home soon, Bella!" Alice called over her shoulder.

"Or not," Rose smirked, then shut the apartment door behind her.

I noticed the panic that flared in Bella's eyes, and I was quick to step forward, and capture her hand.

"She's teasing, Bella. I don't expect anything. I just want to take you home myself. After what happened earlier, I am not taking any chances." I squeezed her hand. "You're safe with me. You know that, right?"

Her deep brown eyes met mine, and she relaxed. "I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Ed—"

I cut her off with the shake of my head. "You don't have to apologize to me for anything, Bella. I know how new and scary this is to you. The fact you trust me enough to be alone with me means more than I can say. I won't abuse that trust. I promise. We'll take this one step at a time and move at whatever pace works for you." I stepped closer, raising my arm slowly to cup her cheek, tracing small circles on her skin. "Just being able to talk to you, touch you a little is more than I hoped for."

For a moment she regarded me, biting her lip. "Do you know what I hoped for?" she asked, her voice nervous.

"Tell me."

"That you might kiss me again."

"Oh, love. That is a wish I am happy to grant." I eased closer, sliding my hand to the back of her neck. I tugged gently, and she came to me easily. I slid an arm around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her nervous shiver as I trailed my mouth over her cheek to her ear.

"Shh, Bella. It's all right. I have you."

She turned her face, meeting my lips. Softly we kissed, our mouths moving together in slow motion. Her arms tightened, and I touched her bottom lip with my tongue, groaning low when she opened for me and our tongues slid together. I kissed her with all the emotion I was feeling for her, fighting down my body's inclination to tug her against me and let her feel how much I wanted her. I knew I needed to take it slow. She slipped her hands into my hair caressing my scalp, and I groaned again.

"God, that feels good, love. You feel so good." I pressed another kiss to the edge of her mouth. "You taste so good."

"I like kissing you."

I grinned down at her. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, her lips swollen and wet from mine. She was so pretty. Teasingly, I kissed the end of her nose.

"Good. Because I plan to kiss you every day."

"Every day?"

"Yep. The days I pick you up for school, the days I meet you in the library, when we have lunch, when I take you out on a date."

"I've never been on a date."

Unable to resist, I kissed her again.

"Get ready, Bella. I am gonna date the hell out of you."

Her smile was bright. "Okay."

"Are you ready to go home?"

She hesitated, then nodded.

"You can stay."

"No, I should go. But maybe I can come back?"

Now I was smiling. "Yes. Anytime. You are welcome here anytime." I held out my hand. "Shall we?"

She slid her hand into mine. "Yes."

**oo0oo**

I saw Bella on Monday at the library and again on Wednesday. Tuesday felt endless. I couldn't see her or call her to hear her voice. I couldn't even text her. Determined to do something about that, I ran a few errands in the afternoon, and then waited anxiously for Wednesday to arrive.

We met in the usual spot. I smiled at her as I came around the corner. The sunlight caught her hair that tumbled past her shoulders. She wore a pretty blue sweater, and her answering smile was wide and happy. I slid a coffee in front of her and bent low, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hello, my beautiful girl."

She blushed, fussing with her cup. "Hi."

I chuckled and sat beside her, pulling my chair closer than usual. "Sleep well?"

"Um…" She bit her lip. "To be honest, no."

I frowned, taking a sip of coffee. "Is something wrong? Are you worried about something?"

"No," she admitted, her blush deepening. "I-I was just excited about seeing you."

I wrapped my hand around hers and squeezed it. "I was excited too, Bella. And I get you until after lunch, right? We both have the same free periods today."

"Yes."

I studied her, then leaned over, resting my elbow on the arm of her chair. "Can I say hello to you properly?"

"Um, okay?"

Slowly, I leaned closer, until my face was close to hers. "I missed you," I whispered. "I missed your sweet mouth."

Her eyes widened, but she smiled and leaned toward me, her lips almost touching mine. "It missed you."

I kissed her. Sliding my hand around to the back of her neck, I caressed the soft skin as my mouth told her everything I couldn't say yet.

_I want to sit beside you all the time. _

_I want your hand in mine. _

_I want to kiss you every day. _

_I want to be yours._

Our mouths moved, giving, taking, sharing. Soft. Sweet. Bella wrapped her hand around my wrist, her fingers moving lightly over my skin. I kissed her until we were both breathless.

Then I eased back into my chair. Bella's eyes remained closed, her fingers pressed to her lips.

"That is how I'm going to kiss you every time."

Her eyes opened and she smiled. "I'd like that."

I picked up my coffee. "Okay."

We studied for a while. I found it hard to concentrate, my hand continually touching the pocket of my jacket. Finally, Bella looked up from her clunky laptop with a frown.

"Is something wrong, Edward? You seem restless."

I shut my laptop and nodded.

"I have something on my mind."

She frowned. "Are you okay?"

I sighed, then ran a hand through my hair. "Bella, I want to give you something, but I don't want you to get upset."

"Give me something? Like a gift?"

"Yes," I said, relieved. "It's a gift. Just a small gift."

"But it's not my birthday."

"Boyfriends are allowed to buy things for their girls. In fact, we're supposed to spoil you. It's like a rule when you're dating."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"It's not official or anything, more of a personal thing."

She cocked her head. "So if I want to give you something, I can as well?"

_Shit. I didn't want her to spend money on me she couldn't afford on me._

"It's more the guy thing."

"Oh," she repeated. "Good thing I like gifts."

"You do?"

She smiled. "Yes. I used to love them when I was a little kid. My mom never bought me a present after my dad died."

"Like, ever? Even at Christmas or your birthday?"

"No. She didn't celebrate either."

"Wow. I have a lot of missed celebrations to make up for—and I'm going to start now." I slid my hand into my pocket and slipped a small object into her hand. "It's not new, and honestly, it's more for me than you, but I hope you'll accept it."

She studied the object, then met my anxious gaze. "A cell phone?"

"Yes. Like I said, it's not new—it's one of my old ones, but it's an iPhone 6 and still works great. I bought you a simple plan so now you can call or text me anytime." I blew out a breath. "And I can call and text you."

She ran her finger over the phone.

I reached over and flipped the phone. "I put it in a pretty case." I laughed. "That's new. I thought you'd like the sparkles."

I waited as I watched her study it, silently begging her to accept it. I knew she was proud, but I wanted her to have it.

"You can call Rose or Alice now too. And keep it with you for emergencies. It's great for notes and a lot of other applications."

"I-I don't know how to do any of that."

"I'll teach you. All of it."

She was quiet for a moment, her fingers tracing the design on the case. She lifted her gaze to mine, and I was shocked to see the glimmer of tears.

"Thank you, Edward. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it."

"Yeah?" I asked, relieved.

She nodded. "I have wanted one but could never afford it. It was a want not a need, as Mrs. Cope would say. And the fact was, I had no one to call anyway."

"You can call me. In fact, I want you to call me. Every day. And before you go to sleep."

"Really?"

I hunched close. "I would love it if your voice was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep, Bella."

Her smile said it all. "Me too."

I took the phone from her hand. "Okay. Let's get this thing set up and I will show you everything."

She surprised me by cupping my cheek and kissing me. Her lips moved with mine slowly.

"Show me how to call you first, Edward."

I kissed her back. "It would be my pleasure, Bella."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Have been busy travelling for book signings and also been ill so this was delayed. More soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Edward**

I tugged on my sleeves and rang the buzzer for Bella's apartment. A few moments later I was in front of her door. I shook my head to clear it, wondering why I was so nervous. It was _Bella_. I had seen her three times this week, spoken to her on the phone twice a day since Wednesday and had shared numerous texts with her.

But a date was somehow different. More—couple-like.

At least I hope she felt that way as well.

I looked down at the bouquet of daisies I had brought her. She had told me they were one of her favorite flowers. Her dad had grown them in their backyard and used to pick them for her, so she had many good memories attached to them. I hoped this would be a good memory as well.

She answered the door, smiling and shy. I handed her the flowers and brushed a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey, Bella. You look pretty."

She blushed. She was wearing a deep blue blouse with a flowery skirt. Her hair was swept away from her face, showing off her delicate neck. She didn't wear any makeup, which I was glad of—I hated girls who plastered the stuff all over their faces. Bella was natural and fresh. And very kissable, so I took the chance and bent low, pressing my mouth to hers quickly. I was shocked when her hand flew to my collar, curling it in her tight fist and holding me close, kissing me back.

I drew away, unable to stop my smile.

"Was that okay?" she whispered.

"More than okay. Kiss me anytime you want."

She giggled, then covered her mouth with her hand.

I pulled it away and kissed her knuckles. "Don't. I love it when you laugh or giggle. The sound makes me smile."

"Oh…" she breathed out. "My mom didn't like it. She would get mad at me."

I tamped down my anger toward a dead woman who had messed up Bella to the point she feared laughter.

"I'm not mad, Bella. It's okay to do whatever you want when you're with me."

She glanced down at her flowers then back at me. "Even giving you another kiss?"

I bowed my head. "Especially that."

I took her to a movie, since she had confessed to being fascinated with them.

"I watched about eight a day when I first went to Mrs. Cope's," she explained. "I loved them."

We shared the popcorn and drink, the bag sitting between us. Once it was done, I slid my arm around Bella's shoulder, loving how she fit under my arm.

Afterward, we went for dinner. I took her to a place far off campus. The food was good, not a lot of students went there, and it was usually pretty quiet. I wanted the chance to talk to her some more, and the places around campus were just too loud. When she admitted she'd eaten too much popcorn, we ordered a sharing platter, content to sit and nibble while we talked.

I loved talking to Bella. She had so many questions and saw things so differently from most people. Hearing her thoughts and ideas gave me a fresh perspective. Despite her upbringing, or perhaps because of it, she was one of the kindest people I had ever met.

"Do you have a bad thing to say about anyone?" I asked. "You seem to find the good in everything and everyone. It's refreshing."

"I try." A flash of darkness crossed her face. "There are a few people I don't like. One in particular."

Instantly I knew whom she was talking about. Leaning across the table, I covered her hand with mine. "Has James been bothering you, Bella?"

She began to shake her head, but I tugged on her hand. "Tell me."

She sighed. "He saw me coming out of the library yesterday. He was with some friends and said something about me—something derogatory, I assume, since they all had a good laugh as I went by." She met my eyes as my hand tightened over hers. "He didn't come near me, Edward. He can say whatever he wants—I don't care." She lifted her chin. "I know the truth."

I withheld my own sigh. She and I knew the truth. Our friends did, since I told them. They were all keeping their eyes open for Bella. But the rest of the students didn't. James's friends didn't. They would believe whatever he said, and the gossip would grow. Despite her bravado, Bella wasn't prepared for the way things could escalate. I had already heard other rumors I thought she should know about.

"He will probably lie, Bella," I said gently. "Say you came onto him, then pulled away. Call you names. Exaggerate what happened, making himself the innocent party. People might believe him. I don't want that to happen to you."

She tilted her head. "You still think I should tell someone, don't you?"

Internally, I groaned. This wasn't the way I wanted our date to unfold. But it was important. "Yes. I heard there had been a complaint against him last week. Someone was finally brave enough to stand up and do something about him." I never understood how he always seemed to get away with his behavior. I could only assume the girls he bothered were too frightened to come forward.

"But it's his word against mine, Edward."

"No. I was there. I heard enough."

She was silent, worrying her lip.

"What if no one else is brave? What if he does it to someone else? What if no one was there to stop him this time?"

She grew pale, her hand covering her mouth.

I hastened to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have said that."

She shook her head. "You're right, though." Her brow furrowed at the thoughts going through her head.

"Would you-would you come with me?"

"Absolutely."

"Not tonight, all right?"

I covered her hand with mine and squeezed her fingers. "Whatever you want."

"I want tonight with you."

"Then you have it."

She drew in a long breath. "Monday. I'll go in on Monday."

"Then we have all weekend together."

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah?"

I ran my fingers down her cheek. "Yeah. If you want it."

She nodded, her voice soft and sweet. "I want it."

Leaning forward, I brushed my lips across her cheek. "Good."

I took her on a picnic Saturday. Watching her in the bright sunlight, laughing and exclaiming over the simple sandwiches and lemonade I had packed into my knapsack was exhilarating. Hand in hand, we walked through the park, getting ice cream and sitting on the bench to watch the kids in the playground. Although she smiled, her expression was sad.

"Is this bringing back bad memories, Bella?"

"No," she insisted. "I love seeing kids being kids. Laughing, playing. I wouldn't begrudge that for any of them."

"It was taken away from you."

She nodded and sighed. "My mom was ill, Edward. She needed help, but instead of asking for it, she ran. She did what she thought was right in her mind, even though it was the worst thing she could do. She wanted to protect me, but instead she stifled me and made me dislike the person she was." She stopped talking, her ice cream beginning to drip.

I plucked the cone from her fingers and licked it, then handed it back. She smiled at me, sweet and gentle, even though her eyes remained sad. I was amazed at her level of forgiveness toward her mother. She could be bitter and twisted, but she wasn't. Instead, it bothered her to harbor unkind feelings toward her dead parent. We were quiet as we finished our cones. I turned to her, trying to find the right words.

"It's okay to dislike the person she became, Bella. I know, as your mother, you still loved her."

"How do you know that?"

I brushed my fingers over her cheek. "Because you are you and there is no way you could hate anyone."

"When you say things like that to me, I want to kiss you."

"Is something stopping you?"

"Can I-can I kiss you?"

I grinned, wide and pleased. "Anytime."

She leaned forward, hesitant. I met her halfway, cupping the back of her head, and drawing her to my mouth. Our lips moved together, exploring and tender. Bella moaned, quiet and low in her throat, and I pressed harder, sliding my tongue with hers, kissing her deeper, groaning at the taste of her. I loved how she kissed me—still somewhat shy and hesitant, but so wanting and needy at the same time. It was addictive.

She was additive. Like my own brand of heroin.

I had no desire to be drug-free when it came to her.

Bella's hand gripped my hair, holding me close. I slid my arm around her waist, opened my hand and pressed it into the curve of her back, pulling her as tight as I could. She responded with a whimper, her fingers tightening more. Without thinking, I dragged her onto my lap, kissing her harder. Deeper. Losing all coherent thought except to be closer. Finally my brain registered the catcalls and shouts from behind us and I pulled back, leaning my forehead to Bella's and struggling for breath.

"I'm sorry," I murmured against her skin. "I got carried away."

She peeked up at me. "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I did too."

"I think we need to find a more private place to get carried away in next time."

"There'll be a next time?"

I kissed the end of her nose. "Yes."

"You were the first boy I ever kissed."

I met her gaze. "I was your first hug, your first kiss..."

"My first date," she added. "My first picnic."

"I plan to be your first for lots of things, Bella." I kissed her again, this time swiftly. "And your last." I lifted one eyebrow, surprised at the feeling of possessiveness when it came to her.

"Oh." Color saturated her cheeks. "I see."

"You okay with that?"

For a moment, she studied the ground, chewing her bottom lip the way she did when deep in thought. She glanced up, her brown eyes wide and serious.

"Yeah, I am."

I smiled. "Good."

Sunday it rained, and we stayed inside. I went to her apartment, and we studied for a while until Rose and Alice came home. They called and invited Jasper and Emmett over, and we spent the afternoon playing games and laughing. Bella made a huge pot of pasta that we gobbled down, acting as if we hadn't seen food in weeks. Emmett ate three massive plates before he announced that he was satisfied.

Jasper chuckled. "Good thing. I don't think there is anything left to eat now."

Emmett looked chagrined.

But Bella beamed at Emmett. "I love the fact you enjoy my cooking. Eat as much as you want."

His dimples were pronounced as he returned her smile. "Thanks, Shortstuff. Your cooking is terrific." He fist-bumped her and glanced my way. "Your girl is awesome."

I dropped a kiss on her head, liking the fact that he called her 'my girl'. "Yeah, she is."

Monday morning, I picked up Bella and went with her to the office. Rose and Alice came with us as moral support for her. I was pleased when we arrived to find both Jasper and Emmett waiting there as well. Their support meant a lot to both of us.

Bella and I spoke with the appropriate people, giving our statements. Bella was nervous, but calm, her soft voice trembling as she recanted the events of the evening and why she decided to speak up. I reiterated what I had witnessed.

The Dean frowned and exchanged a look with the counselor, who spoke to Bella. "He will be dealt with, but we may need you to come back in. There may be other questions."

Bella paled, and the grip she had on my hand tightened, but she nodded. I spoke up.

"My mother will represent Bella if needed."

My mother was a lawyer and although she specialized in family law, she could represent Bella if required—or she would find the right person to do so. I hoped it wouldn't come to that, though.

The Dean shook his head.

"I doubt that will be necessary." He smiled kindly at Bella. "It was brave of you to come forward, Miss Swan. Thank you. Your story helps back up something else we are dealing with."

I knew he would know all about Bella's history and I was grateful they had made this as easy as possible on her, but I was worried.

"Will he know…?" I let my voice trail off.

"No, of course not," he said. "Bella's name will remain confidential as will anyone else who comes forward." He looked at her. "You won't have to worry about him bothering you again."

Bella relaxed beside me and I squeezed her hand.

He stood and I was glad to mimic his action. I wanted to get Bella out of there and away from the situation—at least for a little while, if I could.

He shook our hands, looking directly at Bella.

"Thank you for coming forward, Bella."

She drew in a deep breath. "I was nervous."

"You still came. That took courage."

We left and walked down the hall with our hands entwined. Our friends met us, Rose and Alice stepping forward to hug Bella. I tried not to look too smug when she stepped back and reached for my hand again.

I was sure I failed.

"How about coffee?" Emmett grinned, rubbing his hands together in glee. "We need to celebrate the exit of an asshole and the bravery of our little warrior."

"I'm not brave," Bella insisted. "If Edward hadn't convinced me, I'm not sure I could have done it."

I smile at her and dropped a kiss to her crown. "Yes, you could. Emmett's right—you are a little warrior." I kissed her again, this time on her soft lips. "My little warrior," I whispered against her mouth.

Emmett clapped his hands, getting our attention. "Cake is waiting people. Coffee and cake. Leave the canoodling for later."

Bella laughed, the sound sweet to my ears. "You hear him, Edward. Cake is waiting. I love cake."

"Then let's get you cake."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward**

I rubbed my tired eyes, blinking to clear them. The paper I was working on was killing me. Briefly, I wondered if I could request another experiment instead of a twenty-five hundred-word research paper.

Because, as much as I had dreaded it, the experiment gave me Bella. The paper was only giving me a headache.

It was much more enjoyable to kiss her than to write about the mind and its behavior. Especially, when dealing with conscious and unconscious phenomena.

The only phenomenon I wanted to explore was the wonder of watching Bella grow and become the strong, independent woman I knew she could be.

In the past few weeks, she had changed. She was getting more confident, and sure of herself. The day James left the campus, she relaxed. There had been a lot of rumors flying around about why he left, but luckily, none of them mentioned her. I heard about him selling and using drugs, buying exam questions, bothering female students, and stealing a professor's car. Which were true, I had no idea; although knowing James, I was sure most of them were real.

Another friend of ours, Tanya, who worked in the Dean's office, told me in confidence that James's father came to get him, and she heard him tell James that this was his last fuck-up. He was going to a school in Europe where he would learn how to be a responsible adult once and for all. She said it was the first time she had ever seen James look nervous. I tried to find some sympathy for him, but I failed. I was grateful he was going to be far away from this school and my Bella.

I smiled simply thinking about her. I glanced at my watch, knowing she would arrive soon and eager for her to get here. I loved our study times, although lately, the privacy of this little corner didn't see as much studying as it used to.

It did, however, see a lot of Bella and me making out.

I was addicted to kissing her. The taste and feel of her. The way she whispered my name as I held her close. How she felt molded to my body.

I left a lot of our "study sessions" with a massive hard-on, yet I refused to change a thing. I liked being the one Bella explored her sexuality with. I wanted her more with every passing day, but I refused to push or rush her. I was determined to let her set the pace.

When she was ready, I was all hers.

Not that I wasn't already. I was head over heels for her.

Bella rushed in, looking pretty. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold—the autumn days turned distinctly chillier the past little while. Her eyes were bright and her shiny hair hung past her shoulders, almost to the top of her ass. Her perfectly shaped, round ass.

She was perfectly shaped all over.

She set down her books with a smile and leaned forward, eager to be kissed.

I didn't deny her. I cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply. Her lips moved with mine, opening and sliding her tongue in my mouth. She had learned well—I loved kissing her. I groaned at the taste of her. Sweet and minty, with a dash of fruit from her lip-gloss.

I pulled back and smiled. "Hey, little warrior."

She chuckled at the nickname that had stuck and sat down. She yanked on the zipper of her new backpack I had bought her as a "one-month anniversary gift." I made up shit all the time to make her accept my presents. A gift card for coffee. A pretty hairband I thought would look nice in her hair. A new pair of sneakers I had seen her eyeing at the mall. Any excuse I could come up with to buy her a present I used. Luckily, I was creative, and Bella really loved presents.

I loved to spoil her.

_The laptop was the most difficult to get her to accept, until I explained my mom had bought me a new machine and the one I was "loaning" her would sit in a drawer collecting dust. She had finally agreed, especially when I showed her all the features it had and how light it was to carry._

"_You'd be doing me a favor, Bella. It's still decent, but my mom wanted to give me a new one. I hate to see it not be used. I worry yours will die and you'll lose so much of your work."_

_She couldn't argue with my logic. It had been acting up a lot lately. Especially, when she left it on and was I alone in the room with it. _

_A man had to do what a man had to do to look after his girl. _

"_It's a loan," she insisted, biting her lip_

"_Yep," I agreed readily._

_She simply didn't know the loan would never expire. _

Bella studied me. "You look tired."

I indicated the laptop. "Up late trying to finish this paper. It's due next week and I want to have the weekend free to spend with you."

She immediately looked nervous. "Are you sure about me coming with you?"

I covered her hand and squeezed her fingers. "Yes. My parents want me to come for a visit and I want you to meet them. We'll leave Friday at lunch since we both have free periods, and we'll be there late afternoon. I'll drive us back on Sunday afternoon."

It was only a few hours away, and I was looking forward to having Bella to myself in the car and close for the whole weekend.

I knew how worried she was to meet my parents, but they were going to love her. My mom already had a soft spot for Bella after I told her Bella's story. My dad was anxious to meet her too, and thrilled that for the first time ever, I was bringing a girl home.

I had never felt deeply enough for someone to introduce them to my parents.

But Bella was different.

I hadn't told anyone, but in my gut, I knew Bella was it for me.

I loved every single thing about her. I wanted to be by her side as she discovered the world and be a part of her life. Protect her from harm and share in her happiness.

I wanted to _be_ her happiness.

I planned to tell her this weekend. My parents had a dinner out on Saturday, and although they offered to take us with them, I wanted the evening alone with Bella.

No roommates, no parents, nothing except us.

Privacy and time alone.

I was looking forward to that part of the weekend.

Because it wasn't only in public, Bella was getting braver. Our intimacy had grown, as well. Kissing led to caresses. Those led to touching. Skin on skin, my hands sliding under her sweater, ghosting over her breasts, dancing across her tight stomach as she explored my torso.

Just last night, I grazed my finger over the nipple through the lace of her sheer bra and ground myself against her in a haze of lust. Her groan of pleasure only egged me on, and I cupped her possessively through her jeans, pressing my finger along the seam and making her gasp. It was my turn to groan when she traced my cock with her fingers, shyly pressing her hand to my growing erection.

"_Edward," she moaned. "I want…"_

"_Tell me," I begged. "Tell me what you want."_

"_Teach me," she pleaded._

_I kissed her long and hard. "I will," I promised. "I'll teach you everything. But we're going slow."_

_Her low growl of frustration made me laugh, and I brushed my nose to hers. "We'll do it together, Bella. Discover each other. It'll be worth it."_

_Bella had been shocked to discover I was a virgin, as well. She shook her head in disbelief._

"_But you're so good-looking and popular!"_

_I shrugged. "My parents taught me respect. I've never cared enough about anyone to have sex with them, Bella," I explained. "I've had a few girlfriends, and we've kissed and fooled around, but never went any further." I paused, taking in a long breath. "I was waiting for the right person. I was waiting for you."_

"_Edward," she breathed out._

_I kissed her again. "So we'll discover it all together, okay, baby?"_

_Her eyes were bright when she answered. "Yes."_

I shook my head to clear my hazy thoughts and met Bella's concerned gaze. I kissed her cheek with a smile. "I'm fine. This is almost done."

She huffed a sigh and pulled out her laptop. Then she slid a small container my way. I grabbed it with a grin. I hadn't eaten this well since my mom came for a visit and filled the freezer with meals for me. They hadn't lasted as long as I hoped since Emmett got into them. I swore I needed to buy a small freezer with a lock and put it in my room in order to hide food from him.

But I really didn't mind. He was a good friend and I liked the way he looked out for Bella.

But the food Bella brought me? That was a different story, and I didn't share. Every time we met, she had something in her bag for me. Sometimes a sandwich or some pasta. Often cookies or some other delicious treat she'd baked.

I opened the lid and eyed the cookies with a grin. I shoved one in my mouth, shutting my eyes in enjoyment as chocolate and cranberries burst on my tongue. Sweet and tangy. I sighed.

"These are awesome."

"I baked some to take to your parents. And a few other kinds. I remembered you saying your parents liked sweets."

I snuck another cookie, then put the container in my bag. "Yep. We all do." I chewed and swallowed, noticing the dark circles under Bella's eyes. I leaned forward, tracing them with my finger. "What's going on, Bella? Why do you look so exhausted?"

She shrugged, not meeting my eyes. She busied herself opening the laptop and pulling out a book. "Nothing. Couldn't sleep."

"Are you worried about this weekend?" I guessed.

She played with the strap of her bag. "A little."

"Hey."

She met my eyes and I saw the worry in her expression. The discomfort of meeting strangers was still a big thing for her and the fear my parents wouldn't like her prevalent. I took her hand, lifted it to my mouth, and kissed the skin. "Bella, baby, do you trust me?"

Her fast reply made my heart warm. "Yes. Totally."

"Then know I would never put you in a situation where I knew you would be uncomfortable. My parents are going to adore you. My mother wants to take you shopping, show you baby pictures, tell you embarrassing stories about me, and spoil you. And she hasn't even met you. My father will tease you and make try to make you laugh with his funny medical stories, and once you do, you'll have him eating out of your hand. He'll spend hours shows you the stars on his telescope and telling you all about them. He'll capture the moon for you if you wanted." I hunched closer and traced the soft skin of her cheek. "They are going to see how amazing you are—the same way I do."

"Even if"— she swallowed—"even if I'm different and don't have the same upbringing? I have no pictures or stories to tell. At least, not any good ones I can remember very well. My mom and her behavior overrode all the good things."

I studied her. "Bella, what you don't understand is how amazing you are _because_ of your upbringing. Despite what you went through, you are so loving and giving. You're smart, beautiful, and generous."

She frowned in confusion.

"You could be angry and bitter. Feel a sense of entitlement and act accordingly. But you don't. You are the sweetest person I know." I held her hand to my chest. "I couldn't be prouder to have you as my girlfriend."

She blinked, then again. "You-you're proud?"

"So proud I think my chest expands to Emmett's size when I think of you."

She giggled, the sound making me smile.

"Relax about this weekend, Bella. We're gonna have a great time."

She smiled, reclining in her chair.

"How many cookies did you make last night?"

"Um, a lot. Six different kinds. Super Center had a sale on baking goods. I think Rose and Alice went nuts. Our freezer is pretty full, even after I packed a box to take to your parents."

I glanced at my watch. "Why don't we forget studying and go to my place? It's empty and we can have a nap. We have almost two hours."

She shook her head. "No."

I was surprised by her answer. "No?"

She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "If we go to your place, I doubt we'll get a nap or more studying done. I have a feeling the only thing that will happen is you'll be all over me."

I chuckled. She was hard to resist. And a couple of hours alone with her meant we could explore each other more.

"What if I promised to be a perfect gentleman?"

"Nope. You finish your paper and I have to work on this outline. I need to get it done so I have nothing on my mind but you this weekend."

I couldn't argue with that logic, even if I was a little disappointed. I would make up for it this weekend, though.

I tapped a few keys on my laptop, then glanced up at Bella. "Did you, ah, pack a container of cookies for the road too?"

She grinned at her screen, shaking her head. "Yes, Edward, I did."

I smirked. I was looking forward to the drive even more now.

**~o0o~**

The drive was amazing. Fall had arrived and the colors in the trees were spectacular. We stopped for lunch at one of my favorite roadside diners and ate greasy cheeseburgers and fries. I loved watching Bella try new things, and I insisted she needed to have one of their chocolate peanut butter milkshakes. She loved it so much, I got her another one for the road. We talked and laughed, listened to music, singing along with the tunes, often making up the words and chuckling at the silliness of it all. It was the best drive home I could ever remember.

"Tell me more about your parents," she asked.

I had already told her different things, but I was happy to tell her again. "My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor. They met in university and got married young." I grinned at her. "I came along about six years later. Like I told you before, they are still madly in love and it's nauseating."

She hit my arm playfully. "You love it."

"Yeah, I do. They are what I strive for in my own life for my future. They're great partners to each other, awesome parents, and I'm lucky to be their son." I sighed. "They were loving and strict growing up, but fun. I had to work for my allowance, and they taught me the value of earning what I had. They're well off, but they never spoiled me the way some kids are whose parents have money. I didn't have a TV in my room, they limited my computer time, and my mom kicked me out of the house to play. They encouraged reading and talking. Experiences over things. If I could be like them—half the partner and parent they are, I'd be happy."

She studied me. "They sound wonderful."

"I think so." I patted the dashboard of my Volvo. "When I turned eighteen, they gave me this car. It was my dad's and I always loved it. He was getting a new one, and I got this baby. It was a 'graduation, congrats on getting into university' gift—the biggest thing they ever gave me. I was thrilled. Another kid I knew got a brand-new car—sporty and expensive. He wrote it off in a month. I plan on this one lasting me until I get my first job, so I take care of it." I glanced her way. "I always take care of the things in my life I feel are important."

She blushed and looked away, but I knew she got the meaning behind my words.

I would always take care of her.

I felt her nerves growing as we approached the town my parents lived in. I had enjoyed growing up in a smaller place and liked coming home. Toronto had a great university, but I hoped to live in a smaller place like Kingston one day myself. Bring up my family in a town where people still knew each other. Where, if you forgot to lock your door, you were still safe. I wanted Bella to feel safe.

Reaching for her hand, I squeezed her cold fingers. I held her hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"Relax, little warrior. It's gonna be fine."

She sighed and nodded.

I pulled up in front of the house, put the car in park, and faced Bella.

"Ready to do this?"

She swallowed, then nodded. "Ready."

I leaned over and kissed her. "Welcome to the Cullen house, Bella. Prepare to be smothered in love."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay - holidays, the flu, a renovation, and business all got in the way. Especially the lingering flu. Ugh. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella**

I tried not to gape as I looked at the house Edward grew up in. It was a large, three-story house, with a wraparound porch. The bright white of the siding was fresh and clean, the trim was a glossy deep blue. Flowers, bursting in color, filled the window and rail boxes. Plants, bushes, and more flowers lined the gardens. It was beautiful.

It was hard not to compare it to the small, rundown farmhouse I had spent most of my life in.

I failed.

Panic seized my chest. I didn't belong here. This place spoke of money and class. It said family.

I had none of those.

Except Edward opened my door, crouched beside the car, and took my hand. He must have seen my panic.

"Hey, Bella," he crooned. "It's all good." He looked behind him. "It's nice, but it's just a house, and my parents are regular people. Just like me." He leaned close and kissed me. "You are the only girl I've ever brought here. Remember that."

His quiet, comforting words and touch soothed me. He always knew what to say or do. He smiled at me, and I returned it with one of my own. He brushed his lips over mine one more time, then stood, pulling me from the car. "Come meet my parents."

The front door of the house opened, and a couple stepped out. His mom was of average height, slender, with caramel-colored hair done up in an elegant knot. His father was tall like Edward, with broad shoulders, and silver-blond hair swept off his forehead. They were a striking couple, and both were smiling widely.

His mother hurried across the wide porch, making a beeline for Edward, her arms outstretched. His father followed behind, chuckling.

With a laugh, Edward let go of my hand and opened his arms, engulfing his mother. He spun her around, then set her on her feet. She cupped his face, kissing his cheeks and laughing. His father clapped his shoulder.

"Good to see you, Son."

Edward grinned at him. "Hey, Dad."

His mother stood back, clucking her tongue, patting Edward's cheek. "You've gotten even more handsome. How do you do that? But are you thinner? Are you not eating enough?"

Edward laughed. "I'm eating plenty." He reached over, grabbing my hand. "Especially, thanks to this girl here. She's an awesome cook." He took a deep breath in. "Mom, Dad, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my mom and dad—Esme and Carlisle Cullen."

Nervously, I cleared my throat. "It's lovely to meet you." I held out my hand. "Edward has told me so much about you. Thank you for having me."

Esme looked at my hand, then met my eyes. She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Hello, Bella. My son has talked about you so much, I feel as if I know you." Then, ignoring my outstretched hand, she pulled me in for a hug. I was surrounded by her gentle embrace and the scent of her elegant perfume. Her hold was warm and tight—exactly the way I always wanted my own mother to hug me. Normally, one to shy away from the touch of strangers, I found myself returning her hug, holding on just as tight. When she eased back, she cupped my face and smiled. "You and I are going to be great friends, Bella. I just know it."

Carlisle smiled at me gently. "Hello, Bella." He held out his arms with a chuckle. "Unlike my wife, I will ask. May I hug you?"

I stepped into another warm, parental embrace. Carlisle's hug was harder, briefer, but no less wonderful. In two minutes, Edward's parents had made me feel welcome. Comfortable.

With a laugh, Edward, pulled me back, wrapped his arm around my waist, and tucked me tight to his side. "Okay, enough stealing her away."

Esme laughed, her eyes dancing. "Well, someone is possessive."

Edward kissed the top of my head, his lips lingering. "You have no idea, Mom."

She regarded us with a grin. "Like father, like son."

Carlisle shook his head. "Let's get your bags and go inside."

Edward opened the trunk and handed me the container I had added before we left. I gave it to Esme.

"I, ah, made cookies."

"And put them in the trunk so I couldn't get to them," Edward pouted.

"I gave you a few," I protested.

"Few being the key word," he responded with a wink. "Dad, wait until you taste them."

Carlisle grinned. "I think, Esme, my love, tea and cookies on the back deck would be a perfect way of getting to know Bella."

Esme peered into the container, nodding.

"You're right, Carlisle. Perfect."

Edward and I followed his parents, who were teasing back and forth about cookies, who was making the tea, and who got to sit beside me.

Edward bowed his head, his lips close to my ear. "Told you. They love you already."

I could only smile.

**~o0o~**

The rest of the day sped by. The more I got to know Esme and Carlisle, the more I liked them. My shyness loosened, and while I was still quiet, I was able to enjoy myself, participate in conversations and engage with them. They were just like Edward: warm, open, and affectionate—with each other, with Edward, and with me. At first, I found it a bit overwhelming, then it became comforting. As if I belonged.

I hadn't belonged anywhere for so long I had forgotten the feeling.

We went for a walk before dinner, Edward showing me all his favorite spots from growing up. We sat by the creek in the woods behind his house, the rocks warm from the late afternoon sun. Edward's arm held me close to his chest as we sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around us.

"It's so lovely here."

"Yeah," he mused, "I spent a lot of time down here when I was a kid, playing, and as a teenager, when my mom kicked my broody ass out of the house."

I chuckled, peeking up at him over my shoulder. "You were broody?"

He grinned and dropped a kiss to my nose. "I was a teenage boy. We're all broody at times. Hormones, girls—bad mix."

I sighed, leaning back into him. "I would get emotional and upset, and I never understood why. My mom would ignore me or if I annoyed her enough, lock me up."

He tightened his embrace. "I'm sorry, baby. You didn't deserve that."

I looked down at his strong arms holding me close. "I used to wish she would just talk to me and explain, but she never did. My teenage 'outbursts,' as she called them angered her. I learned to hide them, and if I was upset, I would work in the garden out back of the house or go looking for mushrooms or something." I sighed. "I always longed for someone just to talk to."

He pressed a kiss to my neck. "You can talk to me anytime, Bella. About anything."

I lifted my head and he kissed me. Soft, slow, sweet. His touch erased the pain that threatened when I thought about my mother and brought me back to the moment.

I loved kissing Edward.

Edward and Carlisle grilled steak for dinner while Esme and I prepared the rest of the dishes and set the table. We worked well together, talking about plans for the next day. There was a country fair and craft sale she wanted to go to, and a small restaurant she wanted us to go to for lunch.

"Are you sure you don't mind Carlisle and I being out for the evening tomorrow? I feel badly we had these plans, but it's an important event for the hospital." She paused. "Edward felt you wouldn't be comfortable going with us."

I shook my head. "No, it's not an issue. Honestly. We've both been so busy, a night watching a movie and having pizza would be great. I think Edward's been looking forward to it." I took in a deep breath. "I—Edward is right. About me being comfortable. Crowds still overwhelm me." I paused. "He-he told you about my upbringing?"

Esme rubbed my arm, looking sympathetic. "Yes. I'm sorry for what you went through, Bella. I also think it's amazing that you are such a warm, open person. And brave."

"I don't feel brave most of the time," I admitted.

"You are," she insisted. "Some people would have curled up and refused to even try. You went to school, you learned about the modern world. You made friends, and from everything I have heard, impressed everyone you have met." She winked. "Especially my son. He thinks you're the most incredible person he's ever met. He's crazy about you."

I lifted my gaze toward the back deck. Edward was laughing at something Carlisle said. He held a bottle of Coke in one hand, a pair of tongs in the other. He saw me looking at him and raised his drink in salute. When I waved, he sent me a smile and a wink and waggled his fingers at his mother in a mock warning motion.

Esme laughed. "Did I mention protective? I have never seen him act like this with a girl. Ever. He's never brought anyone home, talked about someone the way he talks about you, and he has certainly never told me I had to be on my best behavior."

"He did that?"

"He did. Very seriously. He wanted to make sure you felt safe and relaxed."

"I'm sorry."

She hugged me, shaking her head. "Don't be. Carlisle is the same way about me. I love seeing Edward care for another person in the same fashion."

"Does it-does it bother you? My lack of social skills and the fact that my mother was unstable?"

"Mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of, Bella. I am sorry no one stepped in to help you and that you suffered so much because of her illness. As for your social skills, you, my girl, are far more adjusted that some people your age who have had every advantage. You have nothing to worry about."

"My shyness—"

She cut me off. "Will fade as you get more comfortable in this world. Edward will help you. We'll help you." She smiled, tilting her head and studying me. "You are smart, kind, articulate, and sweet. Nothing about you gives me pause when it comes to your character, your attitude, or the fact that my son adores you. He has exceptional taste."

I felt my cheeks flush. The patio door opened and Edward strode in, a platter of meat in his hands. "Mom, are you making Bella blush? I told you—"

I stopped him, laying my hand on his arm. "Your mom is being wonderful. You be quiet and show your mom some respect."

Esme laughed, Edward looked chagrined, then he winked and kissed my cheek. "I love seeing my two favorite girls getting along." His grin widened. "Even if they are ganging up against me."

I picked up the salad bowl and followed him to the table, my smile matching his. I felt—happy. Normal. Part of this small, wonderful family.

I wondered if it was possible, I was in love with the entire Cullen clan. I was certain I was in love with Edward.

After dinner, we played cards. It was something I hadn't done since I was a child. My dad and I used to play Fish and Crazy Eights, but my mom refused even to have a deck of cards in the house once he passed. Edward took great delight in teaching me some new games. Esme scolded him about withholding some of the rules, and Carlisle winked, and pulled my chair closer to his.

"Stick with me, Bella. These two both cheat. I'll show you how to play."

Soon it felt as if I had always been there—with them. Gathered around their table—laughing, eating popcorn, stealing Edward's cards. Telling him to _go fish_. Calling _rummy_ and watching him throw his hand down in mock disgust, the wide smile negating his grumblings.

Edward stretched and yawned, glancing at the clock. "Wow, it's eleven already. No wonder I'm tired."

Esme gathered the cards. "You've both had a long day. Let's call it a night, and we'll get up tomorrow and head to the market."

The window behind me rattled a little and Carlisle frowned. "I think the rain they said might happen is going to hit us. Hopefully, it will stop by the morning and we'll have a nice day for our outing."

I peeked at the darkness outside, trying to hide my shudder.

I certainly hoped it would blow over.

****Edward****

I noticed the strange look on Bella's face when my dad mentioned the rain. It disappeared as quickly as it came, and she said goodnight to my parents, thanking them for their hospitality. I couldn't hide my smile as they both hugged her and fussed a little, telling her no thanks was necessary and anything she needed to simply help herself. I kissed my mom and clapped my dad's shoulder as I went by, pulling Bella with me. We climbed the stairs and I stopped outside her door.

Earlier, when my mom had shown Bella her room, Bella's eyes were huge in her face at the size of it and the fact that she had her own bathroom. I had shown her the upstairs third floor that my parents had made into a hangout room for me when I was a teenager, and now was a TV room for them and a place my dad used as an escape. He had a telescope he loved to mess around with, and I assured her he would drag her up there to show it off soon enough.

My room was across the hall from Bella. I looked down at her face as we paused by the door. There was something in her eyes that troubled me. "Are you all right, Bella?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you nervous about being here? Is the room bothering you?"

She laughed softly. "The room is beautiful. I have never slept anywhere with that much space. Don't even get me started on the bathroom and that tub. I might sleep there."

I wound my arm around her waist and tugged her to me. I smiled when she melted against me, her arms slipping around my torso. She loved to be hugged and I loved any excuse to have her close. "What aren't you telling me?"

She sighed. "Rain makes me a bit anxious. I'll be fine."

I was glad she told me. I hugged her tighter and dropped a kiss to her head. "I'm right across the hall and I'll leave my door open. If you can't sleep, just put on your light and call me, okay?"

She tilted back her head. "On my phone?"

I chuckled. "Phone, yell, whatever you need. I'll be right here."

She lifted up on her toes and kissed me. "Thank you."

I took the opportunity and cupped the back of her head, molding my mouth to hers. Long moments passed as I kissed her. Our tongues stroked, our lips moved in perfect synchronization, our breaths were shared as we melded together. With a small gasp, she pulled away, resting her head on my chest.

"You make me feel so many things," she mumbled into my sweater.

I tried not to laugh. The only thing I felt when Bella was this close was wanting her closer. Wanting more of her. Right now, I wanted to drag her into my room and explore every inch of her. But my parents were downstairs, and I refused to push Bella or make her uncomfortable.

Regretfully, I pulled away, pressing one last kiss to her head. "Right there." I pointed to my door and brushed my finger down her cheek. "Okay?"

She captured my hand and kissed it in a sweet, loving gesture. "Okay."

She slipped into her room and shut the door. I walked into mine, leaving the door wide open. If she needed me, I was right here.

**~o0o~**

My eyes flew open and I sat up, disoriented. The room was dark but filled with noise. The rain had started and with it came a huge storm. Thunder rolled, and behind the curtains the sky lit up with the flashes of lightening. Rain beat against the glass, the sound reminding me of small pebbles being thrown against the hard surface.

But it was another noise that soaked into my sleep-laden head. Small little gasps of air close to my bed. The sounds were filled with panic.

I flung back the covers, turning on the light. Huddled at the end of my bed on the floor was Bella. Curled into a ball, her head was hidden in her chest. Tremors shook her frame. She was obviously terrified.

_What the hell was she doing on the floor?_

I crouched beside her, murmuring her name. She lifted her face, the sight of her pale, stricken expression making my chest ache. I had never seen such terror. Tears poured down her face and without another thought, I scooped her up, horrified to feel the icy temperature of her body.

_How long had she been beside my bed?_

I slid her into my bed, crawled in beside her, tugged up the warm blankets and wrapped her in my arms. "I have you, Bella. Shh," I crooned. "Everything is all right." She kept shaking and crying. In desperation, I started to hum a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I had nightmares as a child. I held her tight, stroking her back and humming. Murmuring soothing words. She slowly began to relax, her body easing, her tension draining away as she warmed up.

Outside the storm continued, and I knew somehow that the violent weather had stirred some terrible memory for her. Grateful I was there, I kept her close, hoping when her panic passed, she could tell me what had caused this breakdown.

Finally, her body sagged against me, her tears done. I reached for some tissues and pushed her heavy hair away from her face, pressing the tissues into her hand. She wiped her face, sniffling into the paper.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I replied, kissing her forehead. "Tell me what happened."

She was silent, the tremors still coursing through her body.

"You can tell me anything, Bella."

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought if I was in your room—if you were close—it would help. I didn't want to wake you."

"Ah, Bella," I murmured against her head. "I felt your fear in my sleep. I knew you were here before I opened my eyes. Now tell me why—what is it about storms that frighten you so badly?"

She nestled closer, and I held her as tight as I could. I knew she needed my touch.

"My mother. She got crazier when it stormed. She thought it was God's way of cleansing your soul." Bella swallowed. "She used to lock me outside in the shed whenever a storm was brewing. I would plead and beg her not to leave me alone, but she always did. The roof leaked, and there was nowhere to sit but the wet, cold floor. She took away the light and left me there until it was over. I was often so scared I passed out." She sighed, the sound shaky and low. "She said that was the evil spirits leaving me."

"Jesus," I muttered, pulling her even closer. Her mother was a freaking crazy bitch who should have been locked up. Not left alone to torture her daughter. How Bella was even remotely sane shocked me. Never mind how incredibly sweet she was.

"You aren't evil, Bella. Nothing about you is. Your mother was fucked in the head."

For a moment, she was still, then she giggled. "No one has ever described her that way."

"She was." I pressed a kiss to her cheek, grateful for the little giggle. "She was appalling, and I wish she was alive so I could tell her what I think of her and all the horrible things she did. I'd like to see her pay for her treatment of you."

"I'm glad she's not." Bella lifted her head. "Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No. It makes you human." I paused and searched her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have slept on the floor or something."

"It was just raining. That makes me anxious, but not the way storms do. Sometimes, I hate my past, Edward. I hate being that scared girl all the time. I just want to be normal. When it started to storm, I swore I could handle it, but it got worse, and I was so scared, I couldn't even talk or call you. I crawled in your room, hoping that being close would calm me down. You woke up so fast."

I wasn't sure how to explain why I was so attuned to her, so I didn't try. "I'm glad I did."

Her voice dropped. "I worry I have so much baggage you're going to get tired of me. Of all the stupid quirks I have. My fears. My shyness."

I slipped my fingers under her chin. "Never," I vowed. "Your past and your _quirks _don't bother me, Bella, except for the pain they cause you. I hate what you went through. I hate you lived your life in fear and without the love you deserve. I can't change your past, but I can be a part of your future, if you let me. I want to help you. Be beside you." I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm-I'm falling in love with you, Bella."

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "I feel the same," she whispered. "I think you're so wonderful. I feel so safe and cared for when you're close."

"Then I'll stay close. I'll never let anything happen to you again, Bella. I promise." I kissed her nose. She looked exhausted. "You want to stay?"

"Um…"

I kissed her again. "Just to sleep. I'll hold you and you won't be alone. You'll be safe."

"Your parents?"

"I'll tell them in the morning. I promise, it's fine."

"I want to stay."

"Okay. Sleep. I have you and I'll be right here all night."

She snuggled in, closing her eyes. The storm raged, but in the safety of my arms she fell asleep. I lay awake watching her until the storm dissipated and I knew she was okay. Her trust in me was absolute and overwhelming. Her whispered confession about returning my feelings made my heart soar. The feeling of holding her close was heady and new.

Bella's protector and partner. I liked being that.

Knowing she was all right, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Life... yeah just life. Thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward**

I left Bella sleeping in my bed. She had remained snuggled close all night, her hand gripping my T-shirt even in her sleep. Once the storm passed, her hand relaxed and her body eased. I couldn't bear to wake her up, so I carefully slid out of bed, tucking my pillow under her head. She sighed, mumbling my name, which made me smile. I scribbled a note, leaving it beside her.

_**You are so beautiful when you say my name while you're asleep. **_

_**Thank you for trusting me. **_

_**Get ready to have a great day. **_

_**Your Edward**_

I headed downstairs, not surprised to find my parents at the table, drinking coffee and reading the paper. My dad was doing the crossword puzzle in his usual fashion. Filling in all the easy words while casually asking my mom for the harder ones. Then he would claim success and set it aside, proud and silly. They had done it for years, and it still amused me.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat beside them. I took a long sip and met my mother's worried gaze.

"You're up early. What's wrong?"

"I slept with Bella last night."

My dad sputtered, his coffee spraying across his paper, and my mom's eyebrows flew up.

"Well, Edward, I think that's a bit of an overshare. I hope, at least, you're being safe," she said dryly.

I chuckled as I realized how my words sounded being blurted out that way.

"I meant Bella slept with me in my bed. As in _sleep_."

Mom furrowed her brow. "All right. Is this a frequent occurrence?"

"No." I went on to explain why we shared a bed. By the time I was done, my mother was weeping, and my father looked angrier than I had ever seen him.

"I had to help her. Being close to me relaxed her. Nothing happened, I promise."

My dad huffed out a long breath. "We're not worried about that, Edward—you're an adult. You did the right thing. That poor girl."

My mom wiped her face, looking devastated. "I can't believe a mother could do that to her child. I want to go upstairs and hug her and let her know she's okay. That nothing will ever hurt her under this roof."

"I already know that."

We all turned toward Bella's voice. She stood in the doorway, clutching the frame.

"I feel the love you have for each other. I see how you care for your son. You've already shown me more affection than I received from my mother for ten years. I feel safer here than I have anywhere in years. I always feel safe when Edward is close."

I pushed out of my chair and crossed the room. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "You are safe, my little warrior. Always."

She sighed. "I am with you."

My mom stood from her chair and crossed the room. "Come with me, Bella."

I glared at her, and she simply shook her head. "I want to talk to Bella. Just us girls. Is that okay, Bella?"

Bella stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Sure," she said, although her voice was fearful.

My mom smiled. "All good, I promise. Remember what I said last night—I think you're wonderful. I just thought perhaps you needed some motherly type of time. And I have something I want to share with you."

Bella's voice was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes." My mom held out her hand. "If you trust me enough."

Bella grasped her hand. "Yes."

I sat down beside my dad. He clapped my shoulder. "Your girl couldn't be in better hands, Edward. You know that."

"Yeah." I huffed. "What does she want to talk to Bella about?"

He leaned back. "Your mother never told you about the boyfriend she had before me, did she?"

I frowned. "No."

"It wasn't long before we met and they only dated a short time. The summer before university, actually. He was the son of a friend of your grandmother. He seemed nice—until you got to know him."

"What do you mean?"

"He was nasty—controlling. Jealous of anyone having your mother's attention except him. Your mother, smart girl, broke it off quickly, but he refused to leave her alone." He paused taking a sip of coffee. "Back then the word stalker wasn't used the way it is now—but that is exactly what he was. He followed her around. Showed up when she least expected him. Called her. Acted as if they were together. She was frightened constantly. When she moved for university, she thought the distance would deter him, but it didn't."

"Holy shit," I muttered.

He nodded in agreement. "We met the first week of university and I fell hard. By the end of the month, we were exclusive. Esme told me about James Peters and what had happened, but she thought it was in the past. He showed up a week later and confronted us, accusing your mother of two-timing him. He was loud and menacing. Out of control. I defended her, told him to stay the hell away, and he took a swing at me. I beat him to it."

"You hit him?"

"It was that or he hit me. He took off, but he kept popping up and threatening Esme or me. Back then, the police didn't pay much attention to jilted exes. Their advice was not to encourage him and simply ignore his antics. They assured us he would get tired of the game and leave. I stayed close. I walked her to class and picked her up afterward. She always made sure to stay with a group and never went out alone. We'd catch glimpses of him on occasion, and a few times, he managed to get close and threaten her—but not so anyone could hear him. He was smart enough never to cross the line or stay around long enough for one of us to call the police. Until he snapped."

"Snapped?"

"One night, he was waiting for her in her dorm, with a knife."

My eyes widened.

"Luckily, I was standing outside waiting for her to come to the window and wave. That was our thing. I knew she was safe and I could go to my dorm, knowing she was okay until I picked her up the next day." He chuckled. "Our way of texting I suppose." He grew serious again. "When she didn't come to the window, I knew something was wrong. Despite the rules, I tore inside and kicked open her door. He had her against the wall with the knife to her neck. He was taken back seeing me, and I lunged. I slammed him so hard, he hit his head on the desk and it knocked him out."

"And?"

"He was arrested and charged. He died of his own hand in jail not long after."

"Why haven't you ever told me this before?"

Dad shrugged. "It was in the past and ugly. Your mother hates to talk about it. But think about it. Your mother works tirelessly for women who have been abused. She donates her time to representing women who can't afford a lawyer. She helps out at shelters. Most of our monetary donations go to that cause. She is very passionate about helping other women."

It made sense. I could understand my mom's reluctance to talk about it, but I was glad my dad had told me.

"Is she telling Bella?"

He nodded. "She is. If anyone understands being frightened, it's your mom. So let her talk to Bella. Let her be the one to share with her. It will give them a common ground." He paused. "Are you fully aware of the responsibility of caring for someone like Bella, Edward?"

"Yes." I sucked in a deep breath. "I love her, Dad." I held up my hand before he could speak. "I know it sounds crazy, but she is it for me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. To make her happy. To keep her with me."

Dad smirked. "You sound exactly like I did all those years ago. I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree." He sighed. "I already knew that, Edward. But just know—Bella will need you in far different ways than from how your mother needed me. With her upbringing, there will be more obstacles to overcome." He studied me. "But if anyone can overcome them, I think it's you."

"It is."

He winked. "That's my son."

Bella was calm and clear-eyed when she reappeared. Her hair was damp from her shower and she returned my smile with one of her own. I hugged her close, and she whispered in my ear, "Your mom is amazing."

I met my mom's gaze over Bella's shoulder. I had already hugged my mom, thanked her, and told her how proud I was of her. She was glad to know I wasn't upset she hadn't told me until now, but I assured her I understood. I pressed a kiss to Bella's head. "I know. So are you."

She smiled.

"Ready to go have some fun?" I asked.

She was enthusiastic. "Yes!"

We spent the day at the market, and the craft fair. It was fun strolling the aisles, tasting the jams and cookie samples, filling up the cart my dad dragged with him. Bella and I held hands, walking behind my parents who had their fingers entwined, as well. I nudged her, bending down close to her ear. "Something to strive for, Bella? Being in love twenty plus years later and dragging our kids to a market?"

She blushed, looking away, but her fingers tightened in mine. I chuckled, loving her reaction.

I enjoyed watching her with my parents. My father often asked her questions, especially about ingredients of something he tasted and liked. He teased her and tapped the end of her nose in affection—the way he used to when I was a kid. She and my mother often wandered ahead of us, their heads bent together as they talked. My mom hugged Bella a lot, patted her shoulder, cupped her cheek, and smiled as they shared yet another secret.

Bella soaked up their affection like a sponge. The fear of the storm the night before was erased and today she was simply my girl, out enjoying a day with her boyfriend like many other girls in the crowd. My heart swelled knowing it was my family that helped her do so. I liked seeing her with her eyes sparkling, free from nerves or fear. I loved hearing her laugh and listening to her remarks that made my dad chuckle and my mom smile. She was bright, amusing, clever, and completely, unknowingly sexy to me. Her hair glinted in the sunlight; her dark eyes sparkled. She wore a pretty skirt and blouse, with a sweater tied around her shoulders. It pulled the fabric down at times, exposing the delicate column of her neck and the slope of her shoulder.

She was a complete turn on for me, and she had no idea. It made her that much more irresistible.

Later, my parents got ready for their dinner, my mother clucking the entire time. "Your father is one of the keynote speakers, so we can't even duck out early."

Sitting at the kitchen table, I laughed. "Mom, we're fine. Bella is making us pasta and she's picked a couple of movies for us to watch. You have enough snacks we could live on them for a month without issue. Honest, we've both been so busy at school, a quiet night in front of the TV is perfect. Don't try to duck out. We'll probably be in bed early anyway. You guys wore us out dragging us around all afternoon."

Dad inhaled deeply. "Whatever you're making, Bella, smells ten times as good as what they'll give us at this dinner tonight, I'm sure."

She peeked over her shoulder, smiling. "I made lots. There will be plenty left if you're hungry later or you can eat it after we leave tomorrow."

He rubbed his hands together. "Great."

With kisses and hugs—mostly for Bella—they left, the sound of the engine fading in the distance. I stepped behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist. I pushed her heavy hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck, and pressed a kiss to her warm skin.

"Finally, I have you to myself."

She shivered, and I couldn't resist swirling my tongue on her neck. I was caught off-guard when she dropped the spoon, turning in my embrace, and flung her arms around my neck, kissing me passionately. It took me all of three seconds to get over my shock, then I pulled her close, kissing her back with utter abandon. Our tongues stroked and tasted. I spread my hands wide across her back, feeling the gentle curves of her shoulders and ridges of her spine through her shirt. I almost growled in delight when she slid one hand under my sweater, gripping my skin, her fingers moving restlessly. The other hand she buried in my hair, tugging on the longer strands at the back of my neck. I loved it when she did that.

It was only the sound of the water boiling over that broke us apart. Bella pulled back with a low gasp, meeting my eyes. Her lips were swollen and wet. Her breathing labored. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated.

"You look so sexy," I mumbled. "I like how you look when I kiss you."

She bit her lip, shyness stealing over her expression. Then she lifted her head. "I like you all rumpled and hot, staring at me that way," she stated with a soft smile. "It makes me want to make you hotter."

Then she turned back to the stove, leaving me gaping at her.

If that was any indication, we'd both be hotter by the end of the night.

* * *

**What a scary world it is out there. Please stay safe and stay home. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

***EDWARD***

I ate two plates of Bella's pasta. She was an amazing cook. I wiped my mouth with a satisfied groan.

"That was so good. How did you learn to cook like this?"

Bella lifted one shoulder, turning her fork on her plate in a nervous action. "I knew the basics. My mom made me help in the kitchen growing up, although she wasn't a good cook. When I went to Pastor Cope's after—after she, ah, passed, I wanted to help. Pastor Cope had a lot of cookbooks." Bella laid down her fork, a smile beginning to curl her lips. "Lots of cookbooks, but she had no idea how to cook. Her meals were worse than my mother's, so I started reading them and discovered how much I liked to cook and bake. It was my way to help. I still love reading cookbooks and trying new dishes."

I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Experiment on me anytime."

We tidied the kitchen, and I sent Bella to pick a movie as I made a huge bowl of popcorn, being generous with the melted butter, knowing how much Bella liked it. I carried it into the family room with some cold drinks and sat beside her on the sofa, flicking off the light. We snuggled close, Bella holding the popcorn, watching the funny movie she had chosen. When the bowl was empty, I set it on the coffee table and pulled Bella back into my side. I entwined our fingers and pressed a kiss to her head. She looked up with a smile, her brown eyes warm in the dim light of the screen. I returned her smile.

"You have a little butter on your cheek."

"Oh." She touched her cheek.

"No, you missed it. Closer to your mouth."

She swiped at her cheek. "Better?"

I shifted, facing her. "No, baby. You missed again." I lowered my face close to hers. "Let me get it for you." I pressed my mouth to the corner of her mouth, slowly gliding my tongue along the edge. I tasted the salty butter and heard the small whimper that escaped Bella's throat. Her hand flew up to my neck as I brushed my lips along hers, nudging her softness with my tongue. Her fingers tightened, her lips parted, and with a groan, I tugged her onto my lap. I wound my fingers into her thick hair, gripping the silky strands. She grabbed at my neck, holding me tight, kissing me back. I swam in her taste. In the feel of her. She was tiny and supple, moaning low in her throat when I ran my hands down her back, cupping the swell of her ass in my grip. I pulled her tighter to my body, not an inch of space separating us. Our kisses became deeper. Wetter. Long glides of our tongues stroking together. Exploring, tasting, discovering.

I dragged my mouth to her ear. "Bella, we need to stop," I groaned, gasping low when her mouth found my ear, her tongue tracing the shell. "Baby, I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"I didn't ask you to."

I met her gaze. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"I know I want to explore this with you," she replied, lowering her mouth to my neck, kissing and licking at my skin.

I tightened my grip on her hips. "How far, Bella?" I ground out between gritted teeth.

She sighed and sat back. Her lips were swollen, her hair a mess, and her cheeks flushed. She was beautiful.

"I don't know, Edward. But I want to be close to you. As close as we can be." She fluttered her hands in the air nervously. "I don't know how, and I don't know what you want, but—"

"Shh," I assured her. "I want you. Just you. And I'll learn with you. We can go as slow as you need or as fast as you want. You lead, Bella, and I'll follow." I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed her knuckles. "You have me any way you want me."

"Naked," she blurted.

I lifted one eyebrow. "Just me?"

"Both of us. I want—I want to touch you."

"Then let's go to my room."

She tensed, and I kissed her hand again. "We can go slow and stop anytime. I promise."

She leaned close and kissed me. "Take me there."

Turning off the TV and lights, I led her to my room, our hands clasped. I shut my door, then turned to face Bella. She was watching me, biting her lip and looking nervous. She glanced at the clock.

"Do we have enough time?"

I approached her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. "First off, my parents won't be home until midnight or later. We're adults and when they come home, they will go to bed—not come up to see what we're doing. Secondly—there is no time limit. I will never have enough time to be with you. We aren't rushing anything. Ever. And finally, I meant what I said. You lead and I'll follow, Bella. I expect nothing, but any part of you that you want to share with me I'll take. Kissing you. Holding you. Talking. As long as it's us, it's good."

"Touching?" she whispered.

"I love touching you."

I wasn't prepared for what happened next. In a long, slow movement, Bella tugged her sweatshirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. She stood in front of me, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her tank top was tight, lacy, and sheer, one strap hanging off her shoulder. I stared, then swallowed heavily. When I spoke, my voice was low and raspy.

"You are so beautiful."

"Show me," she pleaded.

I moved closer, running my hands over her skin. Touching the satin warmth with shaky fingers. Tugging down the other strap and following the movement with my mouth. Ghosting my lips along her collarbones and up her neck. Sliding my hands up her torso, under her tank, and touching her perfect breasts. I pulled her tank over her head and tossed it aside, gazing at her perfection. She gasped as I used my thumbs to stroke her hardened nipples, cupping the fullness in my hands and murmuring how beautiful and flawless she was. I captured her mouth, kissing her with all the passion I felt for her, amazed at the act of trust she was showing me. Letting me see her. Touch her.

I wanted more. I wanted everything she would give me.

I cupped her face. "Bella," I moaned as she tugged on my shirt. "I don't know if I should—"

"Please."

I reached over my head and yanked off my shirt, tossing it to the side. Bella ran her hands over my torso, her eyes wide in wonder. I shuddered as her fingers grazed my nipples and she traced the muscles of my abdomen.

"You're beautiful too," she murmured.

In seconds, we were on the bed, our mouths fused together. We explored each other with our hands, mouths, tongues, and teeth. She loved it when I sucked her earlobe, tongued her nipples, and nibbled on her neck. I groaned in loud pleasure when she mimicked my actions, tracing her tongue down my torso, stopping at the waistband of my sweats and glancing up at me. She slipped her finger under the elastic, running it from side to side.

"Baby, we shouldn't."

"Why?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know if I have that much control. I want you so much…" My voice trailed off in shock when she surprised me by standing and yanking off her yoga pants. She was bare. Stunning and naked in front of me. I stared at her feminine beauty. The fullness of her breasts, the nipples still wet and hard from my tongue. The indent of her waist, the rounded curve of her hips. The sweet juncture hidden between her shapely legs.

And again, the complete and utter trust she put in me.

I stood and let my sweats join her pile of clothes. Her eyes widened at the sight of me, my cock fully erect and already weeping for her.

"Bella, can I ask one thing?"

"You can ask anything."

I swallowed hard. "I'll give you anything you want, but I'm not making you mine in my parents' guest room. That is ours for another time. A private one where we have hours to share with each other."

"Okay," she whispered. "But for now?"

I held out my hand. "For now, we can explore. I'll give you everything, but the first time I'm inside of you? That is going to be something special. Something private," I repeated.

"I've never…" she hesitated then started again. "I've never done any of this before, Edward."

"I know," I assured her.

She met my eyes; hers filled with anxiety. "None of it. I've never, ah, …" Her voice trailed off.

"Never?" I asked, incredulous. "You've never touched yourself? Made yourself come?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to shut my door. Only my mother could do that. I had no privacy. Ever. And then as an adult, I've never felt comfortable."

Silently, I cursed her mother, but kept my face neutral. I knew how difficult this was for Bella to talk about and I wanted her to talk about it with me. I wanted her to talk about everything with me.

"Do you want that, Bella?" I stepped closer, so close I felt the heat of her skin, the graze of her nipples on my chest. I bent close to her ear, my voice low and husky. "Do you want me to make you come? Are you going to give your first orgasm to me, baby?"

"Yes."

I guided her to the mattress and we sank into the duvet, a mass of arms, legs, and wet kisses. I kissed her until she began moving restlessly, her fingers clutching at my shoulders, desperate for something—something she couldn't ask for yet.

She gasped as my mouth closed around her nipple and I sucked. Teased and nipped at the tender flesh, then did the same with her other tit. Her whimpers were music to my ears. I stroked down her body, along her thigh, then curled my hand around it and tugged gently. She stiffened but opened for me, a shiver running through her as I stroked her with my finger.

"So soft, Bella. You're so soft."

She whispered my name, arching closer. I touched and teased, learning as I went. Discovering what she liked, what felt good to her. Bella explored me, touching and kissing, finally wrapping her hand around my aching dick. I grunted as she moved her hand, showing her how I liked it. We rocked together, our bodies close, sharing whispers, discovering secrets, and loving each other.

"I'm close," I groaned. "Please baby, come with me. Give it to me."

Bella shuddered, her body going tight. Her sharp cry echoed in my ears as my orgasm washed over me and I came hard over my stomach and her hand, repeating her name, unable to stop touching her until she begged me. I held her close, and she gripped me, both of us needing the contact as we calmed.

I kissed her head. "Okay, baby?"

She sighed, tracing my chest with her finger. "That was so amazing." She tipped up her head. "Is sex always that good?"

"It will be with us," I promised. "We'll learn it together."

She smiled and snuggled close. "I look forward to it."

"Me too."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER UP THIS WEEKEND. SORRY FOR THE DELAY. VERTIGO AND ILLNESS HAVE BEEN NON STOP. THANKS FOR READING. **


	11. Chapter 11

**** Edward****

Returning to school, there was a marked difference in our relationship. A shared sense of intimacy with Bella that saturated our connection. Everything about her was—_more_.

Even though our course load increased, and the time we had together dwindled with exams coming fast, she was a part of my everyday life. We saw each other every single day. At the library, in the cafeteria, crossing paths in the quad, or a few stolen moments hidden away from prying eyes. Every day, without fail, for at least a moment.

In between we texted and called. I found thoughtful gifts at my apartment. Cookies, food, little love notes. I made sure to do the same for Bella; although my cupcakes were store-bought, she loved them.

Saturday afternoons and nights were ours. They were only for us—even if we had to study. Our friends laughed and called us sticks in the mud, but we didn't care. Those hours were precious to us both. Most Sundays we spent as a group, so I was selfish about my alone time with my girl.

Us, my room, the door closed, and Bella in my arms as often as I could arrange it. I looked forward to the feel of her mouth moving with mine all week, anxious for Saturday to appear again.

The sound of Bella's quiet knock made me grin. I told her all the time simply to come in, but she was always polite.

I opened the door and pulled her inside, kissing the end of her nose playfully. "Hey, little warrior."

She smiled the way she always did at my greeting. "Hi."

"Get all your work done?"

She nodded eagerly, letting me help her off with her coat and backpack. I was pleased to feel it was light which meant we had more time for us today. I had stayed up late to accomplish my work as well.

She bent and dug in her bag. "I brought some lasagna I made. I thought we could have it for supper. Eat in."

"Awesome."

I grabbed us a drink and we sat on the sofa. "Where are Em and Jasper?"

"Both have shifts today, then are meeting the girls at the theater, and out for a late supper. We're invited to go with them if we want."

I was thrilled when she shook her head. "Nope. Us. Alone."

I leaned forward and kissed her. "Good. How about a movie and a snuggle on the couch?"

Her lovely eyes glowed. "Perfect."

We watched a romcom—one of Bella's favorite genres, eating her awesome lasagna, not even bothering with plates. We shared the container, forks in hand, each of us feeding the other on occasion. I loved these quiet times with her.

After dinner, we went for a walk and got ice cream. It was her favorite treat regardless of the cold weather. As we walked, I tucked her into my side.

"I spoke with my mom today," I said. "She was hoping you would come home with me for Christmas."

Bella gazed up at me, a smile on her lips. "I talked to Mrs. C. She was fine with me going home with you. She said she was thrilled in fact but made me promise to bring you to meet her."

"We'll go see her over spring break," I assured her. "So you'll come home with me?"

"Yes."

I let out a whoop and gathered her into my arms, spinning her in a circle. I set her on her feet. "My parents will be thrilled. I'm so excited, love. It'll be amazing. I promise."

"I know it will be," she said. "I'll be with you, so of course it'll be wonderful." She frowned. "I can't afford a lot of gifts, though, will—"

I silenced her with a fast kiss. "It's not about the gifts, Bella. My parents always made the day about family and fun. I mean there are gifts, but nothing extravagant. In fact, they love homemade ones. Last year, I made a photo album of memories for them. It was their favorite thing."

"Okay." She smiled in relief. "Homemade I can do."

"We'll have so much fun," I promised.

We got back to the apartment and settled on the couch. We talked for a bit, making plans, then Bella yawned, covering her mouth and looking embarrassed.

"Want me to walk you home?" I asked, then shifted forward, rubbing her thighs. "Or you can stay."

Bella often stayed, sleeping in my arms. I liked having her beside me. Her answer made me smile.

"Stay."

"Okay. Meet you there."

Bella liked a few moments alone to get ready at night. I always brushed my teeth and got ready, sliding in and waiting for her. She would come in, her face scrubbed, wearing some cute set of pajamas, then slide in beside me and curl up tight to sleep. Sometimes, there would be kissing, which would often lead to touching, but that was still about it. I knew when she was ready, she would let me know.

I just hadn't expected it to be tonight.

Bella stepped in the room, and I looked up from the book I was thumbing through, freezing at the sight of her.

Her pajamas weren't cute. They were silky. Lacy. Pink.

And barely covered her torso.

I swallowed, my voice sounding raspy when I spoke. "Bella? Love?"

She met my gaze, nervous, but determined. She dropped her bag and walked toward the bed.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Bella?"

"I want something."

I swallowed again, clearing my throat for good measure.

"Anything."

"I want you to make me yours."

I held out my hand, grateful to find it wasn't shaking. "Are you sure?"

She slipped her hand in mine. "Yes."

I tugged her to the bed, pulling back the covers so she could slide in next to me. I hovered over her. "Why tonight?" I asked. "I wanted to plan something special."

"It is special. We waited and I am ready." She cupped my face. "I don't want fanfare and a grand gesture, Edward. This is us. This bed is us."

I brushed my mouth to hers. As usual, she was right. All of our most intimate moments happened in a quiet room, alone, and without planning.

"After tonight, you're mine," I murmured.

She wound her arms around my neck.

"I already am."

**~o0o~**

There was no screaming, ripping of clothes, or cursing. No rushed grasps or prolonged dirty talk. There was me. Bella. Us. Love. Laughter. Sweetness. Shared awkward moments that became passionate and perfect.

We kissed endlessly, fumbled to remove our clothes with hands that shook. We discovered each other as our skin was revealed, the wonder of the moment never ceasing. We were a little shy, a lot eager, and blissfully uncaring on how it should be done, instead feeling our way through the moment. Her skin was soft and warm. She loved it when I kissed her neck, giggled as my lips drifted down to her navel, gasped when I licked and sucked on her nipples. Moaned in a long, breathy whimper as I slid a hand to her center, caressing her. She explored me, her blunt nails running along my spine, her wicked tongue flicking on my nipple as she gripped my hip. She wrapped her hand around my cock, kissing the crown, making me hiss in pleasure.

We shared murmurs of adoration. Whispered confessions of love and desire. Praises of encouragement that led to begging pleas of yearning.

Until I eased inside her, the deep emotion of the moment making me still above her, our eyes locked, chests working hard to get enough oxygen inside, and our bodies screaming with the need we both felt.

"This is only the start, love," I swore. "The start of our forever."

"I know," she replied.

I began to move, struggling to stay in the moment, to feel everything and let it soak in. Fighting against my body's desire to surge into her until I came hard and fast. Bella wrapped her legs around me, drawing me deeper.

I groaned.

Bella clutched my shoulders. "Let go."

It was over too soon, the pleasure too much to handle. I pulled her close. "I'll get better," I promised.

She peeked up at me, her hair a dark cloud spread around us. "I know. Practice."

"I'm good at practicing."

"I know."

**~o0o~**

In the morning, we showered, washing each other, sharing kisses and smiles. We had practiced a lot. I had made Bella come several times. With my mouth, my fingers, and finally my cock. Sex with her was more than I had even dreamed about, and I knew it was only the start. As she grew comfortable, as we grew comfortable together, it was only going to get better. My endurance was already getting good, and I looked forward to discovering this whole new world with her.

We walked to our favorite place for breakfast, sitting in a small booth. Bella wrapped her hands around her mug, staring out of the window, not talking.

I took a sip of my coffee, and leaned over the scarred, wooden table. "Bella?"

She shifted her gaze. "Hmm?"

"Do you regret it—last night?"

Her smile was soft, her eyes warm. "No, Edward. I regret nothing when it comes to you. You made last night so wonderful." She sighed. "I know it wasn't what you planned, but to me it was perfect. It was us."

_It was us._ Bella always knew the right thing to say.

"You look a little pensive." I lowered my voice. "Are you, ah, sore?"

She leaned over the table as well, her voice low and sexy. "Deliciously so, Edward. Good job." Then she winked.

I blinked, shocked, then began to laugh.

"God, I love it when you surprise me," I said, wiping my eyes. "I never know what you're going to say or do next."

"Good." She picked up her cup and sipped the hot liquid. Breakfast came and we ate, enjoying the silence. A few times, I was certain she was going to say something, then stopped herself. I was curious. Bella knew she could tell me anything. What was she holding back?

Finally, once our plates were removed, I reached across the table and slid my hand over hers.

"Tell me. Whatever it is, Bella, tell me."

"I don't want you to be angry."

Now I was really curious. "I could never be angry with you."

She drew in a deep breath. "I've been seeing a counselor."

"What?" I frowned. "Who? When?"

She swallowed, looking nervous. "Her name is Jane and I got her name from your dad."

"My dad?" I repeated incredulously.

She nodded. "When your mom and I were talking that weekend, when she told me her story, she said she had gone to see someone, to talk to them about what happened. After my mom died, Mrs. C tried to talk to me, but I couldn't. She offered to get me help, but I refused." Bella met my gaze. "I want to be whole, Edward. For me. For you. For us. I don't want the past to always be there, standing in the shadows, waiting to overwhelm me. Your mom told me if I was ever ready, that your dad knew a lot of great counselors he could recommend."

"When did this happen?"

"I asked him before we left that weekend. He texted me Jane's information and I met with her. I've been seeing her every week since."

I tried not to feel hurt, but I heard the pain in my voice. "Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

"Because I was worried nothing would change. That I wouldn't be able to talk. That it would disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me," I assured her. "Just the fact that you wanted to try is huge, Bella." I studied her for a moment. "Is it helping?"

She nodded. "So much, Edward. She helps me sort out my feelings. I can say anything and it doesn't matter." She slid her hand into mine. "You hurt for me, Edward. I hate seeing you so upset when I tell you things my mother did. Jane lets me say them—yell them even—and then she helps me deal with them and move on."

"Because she isn't involved." My dad always told me how beneficial that was for people who needed to talk.

"Yes."

"You can still talk to me, though. I want you to talk to me."

"I know. I do. And I will. I talk to her about you too. About how happy you make me. She told me I deserve to be happy. To grab that happiness and go with it. She told me not everyone gets that chance. She said we get one shot at life and I needed to live the hell out of it."

"I like the sound of this woman."

"Your dad thought she'd be a great fit for me." She paused. "Don't be mad at your dad, Edward. He gave me three names, and I haven't even told him I have been seeing anyone. I didn't want to tell anyone until I figured out if it was something I could do."

My hurt vanished. She had done this all on her own. My brilliant, beautiful, brave little warrior. And I was the first person she shared this with.

"Of course you can do it. You can do anything, Bella. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"You help make me strong." She drew in a long breath and met my eyes, her stare direct, serious, and intense.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

My heart stuttered. Again, not the way I planned. There were no flowers, dim lighting, or soft music playing. We were surrounded by the smell of coffee, the loud chatter of families eating breakfast and making plans, and the sound of the cash register opening and shutting.

It was perfect. It was us.

I smiled.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

**I hope everyone is keeping safe. Thanks for reading. Thanks to MC. Wash your hands. Wear a mask. Stay safe.**


	12. Chapter 12

**** Edward****

Bella practically bounced with excitement beside me in the car. Unlike our first visit, there were no nerves this time. She was as anxious to see my parents as I was.

She had been busy, working feverishly on gifts. She refused to let me see, and only laughed when I pouted about missing my time with her. She would kiss me and tell me she would make it up to me.

And she did. Every Saturday, without fail, she was with me in my room. Our lovemaking had developed to the point we were both comfortable with the other, and Bella's passionate side was a delight to see. I loved it when she got a little demanding, inquisitive, or especially when both happened at the same time.

We stopped for lunch, and I ordered Bella a cheeseburger and milkshake, getting myself a double burger and a Coke. I added some fries to share and carried the tray to the table where she waited.

She was staring out the window, and I looked past her shoulder to see what she was looking at. There was a family, eating their lunch outside, no doubt so the little boy could wear off some energy. He was running around, diving in the snow, rushing back to his mother to get a bite of his hamburger, then taking off again. We could hear his laughter through the windows.

I slipped in beside Bella and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "He's cute."

"He is."

I tapped her nose. "Eat your lunch, love."

She smiled and picked up her burger, but her gaze strayed outside repeatedly.

The father finished his lunch, and chased the little boy around, scooping him up and pretending to make him fly. The little boy's shrieks of laughter were loud.

We ate our lunch and returned to the car. I stopped for coffee and headed back to the highway. Once we were in the flow of traffic, I glanced toward Bella.

"You want that, Bella?"

She turned her head. "Pardon?"

I reached down to her hand resting on my thigh and squeezed her fingers.

"Kids. We've never discussed that."

She was quiet for a moment. "We've never really discussed the future, Edward."

I pondered her words. It was true—we'd never sat down and discussed what the future held for us, but we had a couple of hours left in the car, and I had our entire life mapped out in my head. Maybe it was a good time to let Bella in on what I had been thinking.

"No time like the present," I said.

She turned in her seat, her eyes wide. "What?"

"I love you, Bella. You know that, right?"

Her smile was warm. "I do."

"I'm a steady sort of guy. Always have been. Mom says I'm like Dad that way."

"You are," she agreed.

"I've dated a few girls, but they never touched my heart the way you have. I never gave them my body the way I gave it to you."

She made a quiet noise and I continued.

"You're it for me."

"Are you certain?" she whispered. "You're still young."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. "Dead certain. I see it all with you, Bella. A home, marriage. Two or three little buggers like the one we saw back there. Excited and wild as we take them to my parents' for Christmas. Chasing them around in the snow." I lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it. "Kissing their mother in the cold while they run around."

Bella made an odd noise, and I was horrified to see tears running down her face. "Bella, love, what is it?"

_God, had I read it all wrong? She didn't feel the same way about me?_

She shook her head, smiling, crying, all at the same time. I relaxed. Girls had a weird way of processing emotions and seemed to be able to feel a whole bunch of them at once. It was scary at times.

"I love you, Edward. I want all that with you." She leaned her cheek on the headrest. "A lifetime with you wouldn't be enough for me."

"Then what is it? Tell me."

"I want kids—I want them with you. But…" Her voice trailed off.

"You worry because of your mom?" I guessed.

"Yes."

I shook my head. "You don't have to. You will be an amazing mom. You have so much love, Bella. And I'll be right beside you." I laughed. "It'll be new for me too. We'll learn together." I kissed her hand again. "We'll figure out this whole life together."

"How did I get so lucky?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm the lucky one. I have you."

"Yes, you do. I love you, Edward. She pulled my hand to her mouth and kissed it. "Forever."

"Forever," I repeated.

**~o0o~**

My parents were waiting, encasing Bella and me in hugs and kisses. I carried our bags to my room, leaving the cases inside the door. I had already discussed the sleeping arrangements with my parents, and they were fine with Bella and me sharing a room. They both knew how deeply I cared for her.

Downstairs, Bella was exclaiming in wonder over the huge tree my dad had set up. Boxes of decorations were waiting to be added. I knew it had been years since she'd had a real Christmas, and my parents were going all out.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back to my chest. "We'll decorate the tree this afternoon and later watch movies." I kissed her neck. "I bet Mom has cider and hot chocolate on the stove too."

"I do." My mom laughed from the sofa. "And I got all the ingredients you sent me the list for so we can bake up a storm tomorrow, Bella."

"I got the sleds all ready. We can hit the hills at some point," Dad added.

"I'm so excited," Bella breathed out, tightening her hands on mine.

I kissed her again. "Me too, love. Me too."

Every day was a gift over the holidays.

Watching my mom and Bella bake, sneaking cookies, and having them chase me from the kitchen, smiling at their shared laughter. Spending time with my dad, talking about nothing and everything. The future. My plans.

Seeing the look on Bella's face when we finished the Christmas tree, and my dad flicked on the lights. She had cried in joy, hugging everyone and exclaiming in wonder. She made us all feel as if it was the first time we were seeing a tree again. She brought the delight and joy of the season back into the house, filling it with her happiness.

I always knew where to find her if she wasn't busy with my mom. She loved to sit and watch the lights, especially at night. More than once, I woke to find her gone, and I would head downstairs to discover her sitting in the dark, the glow of the tree lights soft in the night. I slipped in behind her the first night, holding her while she cried, knowing how much it meant to her. Since then, there hadn't been any tears, but I loved to be part of her joy and the peace she found with those moments.

I loved hearing her shriek of laughter as we went sledding. Wrapping myself around her as we sped down the hill, spilling off the sled at the bottom and lying in the snow. Kissing her cold lips under the moonlight, absorbing her bliss.

The strength of the bond between Bella and my parents grew every day. They adored her, and there was no doubt the love was returned. I felt as if all the pieces in the puzzle of my life were falling into place. Before Bella, there had always been something missing. With her, I was complete.

**~o0o~**

Christmas morning dawned bright. I woke up; Bella curled tight into my side. She slept well when I held her. She told me I made her feel safe. I wanted to wake up beside her the rest of my life. I had been serious when I told her she was it for me. I knew it; she knew it, and I was certain my parents knew it. They would after today.

I nuzzled her cheek. "Wake up, sleepy girl. It's Christmas."

She blinked awake slowly, smiling her sweet smile. "Good morning."

I captured her mouth with mine, kissing her. "Merry Christmas."

"What time is it?"

"About six."

"Why are you awake so early?"

I grinned. "I always get up early and make my parents breakfast. Usually, I let them sleep until eight, but I woke up a little earlier. I guess I'm excited."

She shifted closer, rubbing her leg over my morning erection. "How excited, Edward?"

I bit back a groan as she moved against me. Our mouths fused, our tongues sliding together, and our hands stroking, seeking, and touching.

"Bella," I moaned low in my throat.

"What do you want, Edward?" she asked, flicking her tongue on my earlobe.

"You, riding me," I begged. I loved watching her over me. Seeing her breasts sway, watching her fall apart above me. Being able to touch her everywhere.

Moments later, I was inside her, encased in her slick warmth. She rolled her hips, the very essence of sexy as she whimpered, biting her lip as she grabbed her hair with one hand, stroking my torso with the other. She arched back, her breasts jutting out, sensual and in control.

I gripped her hips, guiding her, losing myself in the passion she built in me. My entire world narrowed down to a point. Pleasure ran through me, eclipsing everything else. When Bella leaned back, taking me deeper than ever, I lost it, my hold on her tightening as I came, her name a chant falling from my lips. She stilled, her head dropping, shudders running through her, then she slumped to my chest, breathing hard.

We were quiet. I ran my hands over her back in gentle caresses.

"Still excited?" she whispered.

I laughed, my chest rumbling. "For a totally different reason."

She peeked up at me, her beautiful eyes sparkling. "If we have breakfast ready, your parents will get up, and then we can open gifts, right?"

"Right."

She rolled of me, winking. "Let's go, Edward!"

I watched her head to the shower, her hips swaying, the line of her back erotic and inviting. Her skin was so soft. I love touching it. Tasting it.

I glanced at the clock. It was still really early.

Early enough for another round in the shower. My dick was onboard with that idea, already growing hard again.

Merry Christmas to me.

**~o0o~**

Breakfast was a merry affair. Bella and I made pancakes, bacon, and eggs. My dad informed me that Christmas breakfast had improved greatly with Bella's input and we were keeping her. I had to agree with him. Typically it was scrambled eggs and toast, and if I remembered to grab one, a pan of cinnamon buns from a can. Bella was a far better cook than I was.

And she loved my dad's comment, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

My parents made a liar out of me. The floor by the tree exploded with gifts. A huge amount of them was for Bella. Clothes, socks, bath stuff, hair things, books, candy, and chocolate piled up beside her. She was overwhelmed but loved every second. Each gift was admired, gushed over and hugs and kisses given in thanks. It took a long time to unwrap all the gifts.

Bella gave my parents a collage of pictures she had taken of me when I wasn't looking. There were a couple of us in the frame as well that she told me she'd had Rose take when we were all together. Matted and framed, it was a great gift—she had taken some good photos with the phone I gave her. My mom cried, making my dad hang it up right away. Bella had knit my dad a scarf and crocheted a delicate looking shawl for my mom. She also added a "cookie of the month" booklet that my dad raved over incessantly.

"I guess this means we'll be visiting more," I joked.

My mom clapped, beaming, and I knew that was the heart of Bella's gift. My girl was brilliant.

My gift was my own thick, warm scarf in a rich blue and there was also a beautiful set of journals Bella had bought me. She'd had my name embossed on the rich brown leather, and each one contained a hand-tooled bookmark she had made. In the front of each book, she had written lines from my favorite poems to inspire me. I kissed her warmly after opening them. "No cookies?" I teased against her lips.

"You get cookies all the time."

"I guess I'll have to steal some of my dad's when we drive up." I grinned.

"Hmmph. I think I'll drive down and collect them myself," Dad muttered.

I laughed. "What happened to sharing, Dad?"

"That was before I tasted Bella's cookies."

We all chuckled.

Bella and I gave my parents a gift certificate for their favorite restaurant. They immediately made plans for when they would use it.

Finally, Bella opened my gifts. I bought her a pretty cover for her phone and made her a coupon book for all her favorite things: back rubs, snuggles, coffee—anything I could think of, including unlimited kisses. She said that was her favorite. She smiled as she opened her last gift—a set of warm mitts I bought her since her hands were always cold. She slipped her hands into the fuzzy mitts, and I held my breath as she frowned and withdrew her hand, holding the tiny box I had tucked inside. She bit her lip as she opened the box, gasping in delight at the delicate Claddagh ring nestled in the velvet. The small emerald in the middle glinted in the light. I chose it because she said she loved the color of my eyes, so I thought she would like it over a diamond. I slid to the floor in front of her, smiling up at her.

"I meant what I said in the car, Bella. You're it for me. Wear this ring—" I slid the ring from the box, slipped it on her finger "—and show the world you're taken. That you're mine."

Her wondrous eyes met mine, emotional and damp.

"I'll replace it with a diamond when we're ready, my little warrior."

She sniffled, and I wiped away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

"Please. Be mine," I whispered.

"I already am," she responded.

"So that's a yes?"

She nodded, and I wrapped her in my arms, tucking her close and murmuring loving words to her. I heard my mom's muffled sob, and I knew my dad was holding her the same way I was holding Bella.

She was my greatest gift.

**Three years later**

**Edward**

I pulled into the driveway, anxious to be home. It had been a busy week and I was looking forward to the weekend.

I stopped, as I often did, and admired the vista in front of me. In the early darkness of a winter evening, our house was a pretty tableau of lights. It didn't matter the season, Bella always had lights outside. Blue and white in the summer, pink in the spring. Orange in the fall. Little solar lights she strung around the trees, over the door, welcoming people to our home. She'd taken the orange ones down, and now a festival of color met my eyes. I knew it was only the beginning, since Bella went overboard at Christmas. Within the week, my dad would be over, and they would cover the house and yard with lights. Last year, it had drawn a lot of attention in the neighborhood.

I smiled thinking of the last few years. I finished school, graduated, and got a job at the hospital in Kingston in the HR department. Moving there had been the hardest thing I had ever done. I hated leaving Bella behind while she finished school, but we saw each other as often as possible. We had both agreed we wanted to live in Kingston. Bella loved the area and being close to my parents, whom she adored. I loved being in a smaller town, especially knowing Bella would be happy here.

I stayed at my parents, saving as much money as I could, and a year and a half later, bought this house. It was on a quiet street, nestled against the backdrop of a wooded area, and had a great yard. It needed some work, but with my dad's help and Bella's vision, we made it ours.

Six months later, Bella moved here, and my life became complete. Our time apart had been difficult, but it had also strengthened our bond. Bella became more independent and stronger, and I loved seeing her find herself. She found a job at the local school, and our life together began.

We got married right after she moved here—a small affair in our backyard. Pastor Cope married us, our friends attended, and my parents were happier than I had ever seen them.

They had offered to pay for a wedding and honeymoon as a gift, but after the long months of being apart, all Bella and I wanted was time alone together in our house and neither of us needed a huge wedding. Just the hours we could spend rediscovering each other, settling in and being just us.

My parents paid off our mortgage, insisting it was their gift, and refusing to take no for an answer. It was overly generous, wonderful, and a surprise. There was no doubt they could afford it, but it was unexpected. They had always been generous with me, but not like most kids with wealthy parents. They believed in earning what you had—not having it handed to you.

My dad had laughed at my shock. "Your mother and I always planned on something like this, Edward. You're a grown man now. We held back from giving you too much as you grew up to teach you how to earn the rewards, not expect them. You learned that lesson and we are incredibly proud of you. This is our way of telling you _how_ proud we are of you and your choices. This is our way of supporting you in the life you have chosen." He laid his hand on my shoulder, meeting my eyes. "You have chosen well."

No mortgage meant one thing to me. I could take care of Bella, no matter what. She loved teaching, but we wanted to start a family and I hoped it would happen soon.

Heaven knew we were certainly trying hard enough. Not that I was complaining. Making love to Bella was never a chore.

I stepped inside, inhaling at the scent of dinner that permeated the air as I walked in. I hung up my coat and headed to the back of the house, where the kitchen was. Music was playing and I stood in the doorway, looking at my wife.

Bella had changed and grown. A pretty girl when I met her, she was now a beautiful woman. My wife. Her dark hair was shorter, cut to shoulder-length, and she liked to add highlights. Pretty coppery colors that brightened her face. She still wore minimal makeup and was easily the lowest maintenance woman I knew of. Other guys at the hospital complained about the amount of time it took their wives or girlfriends to get ready. If I mentioned going out, Bella would grin, swipe on some lip gloss, and have her coat on in five minutes, ready to go. I adored that about her. Even the times when we went to a function with my parents or out for a fancier dinner with friends, she was quick. And always, in my opinion, the most beautiful woman in the room.

One of our favorite songs came on and Bella hummed with the music. I loved hearing her sing. She had a lovely voice, but I was one of the few ever to hear it—some of her shyness still stayed with her. I was okay with that. I liked being the only person who knew things about my Bella. It made her even more mine—if that were possible.

With a grin, I rapped on the wood. "May I have this dance?"

Bella spun on her heel, her smile wide and welcoming. "Edward!"

I held out my arms and she ran to me, flinging hers around my neck. We kissed as we danced, our bodies moving in time to the music as our mouths held an intimate conversation.

_Hello. I missed you. I love you. Welcome home._

I broke from her mouth, and trailed kisses over her cheeks, up her nose, and rested my lips on her forehead. "Hello, my little warrior. How was your day?"

She tilted up her head. "Good."

"All the little buggers behave themselves today?"

She laughed. "Hardly. Ben put glue in Chelsea's hair which I had to wash out. Charlie decided the marker smelled so good he needed to implant it up his nose permanently, so there was a trip to the nurse's office. Ryan stole Amber's cookies from her lunch and ate them, then promptly threw up because he shoved them in so fast." She shook her head. "I was glad to get home."

I smiled at her words and glanced at the counter. "And got into the wine I see."

"One glass. I needed it."

"How about a bath and another glass?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Maybe after dinner. I'm starving." She ran her fingers up my chest. "Maybe you could join me. Wash my back?"

"Oh, good idea. I'll give you a good scrubbing—everywhere. Make sure to get all the whole day off you." I bent low and kissed her. "Then I can get myself all over you."

She slipped her hands into my hair and tugged at it. "My thoughts exactly."

**~o0o~**

Two weeks later, my phone rang, and I glanced at the number with a frown. It was the school Bella worked at—why would they be calling?

I answered, surprised to hear the voice of the school nurse, Bree, who Bella was friends with, on the line.

"Edward, I need you to come to the school."

"What's wrong?" I asked, already on my feet. "Is it Bella?"

"She's fine, but she fainted in class and she's in the infirmary. I need you to come get her and take her home."

I grabbed my car keys. "I'm on my way."

I was there in ten minutes, rushing into the school and hurrying down the hall. I burst into the infirmary, frightening everyone in the room with my sudden appearance. Bree looked up from her desk and pointed to the back room. "She's fine," she assured me.

"Fine people don't pass out," I muttered.

"Sometimes, they do," she replied with a wide grin.

I ignored her, hurrying to get Bella. I was going to take her straight to the hospital and get her checked out. She'd been pale the past couple of days and lethargic. Obviously, she as getting sick and I should have insisted she be checked out.

Bella was sitting on a small cot, her legs drawn up to her chest. She was pale and looked exhausted, but her eyes were calm. I went straight to her, gathering her in my arms.

"Bella," I breathed out.

"I'm fine."

I pulled back, sitting in the chair beside her. "If you were fine, I wouldn't be here. I'm taking you to the hospital."

She shook her head. "There's no need. I'm going to see Dr. Banner tomorrow."

"No, you're—"

She cut me off. "Pregnant."

I blinked. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Edward." She held up a white stick. "It's early, but the test confirmed it."

For a moment, there was only white noise in my head. I shook it. "Pregnant? With a baby?"

She glanced down in horror. "Well, I hope that's what it is. Anything else is gonna be hard to explain." She narrowed her eyes. "Something you want to tell me, Edward? You part vampire or something?"

I burst out laughing, then stood and gathered her back into my arms. "Bella, my love, this is amazing!" I sat beside her, holding her, running my hand along her flat stomach. "Our baby is in there."

"Yeah, pretty small still. Like a pea or something."

"Why did you faint?"

She smiled. "I was late this morning, and I didn't eat. The classroom's heat control is on the blink so it's warm in there and I stood too fast. Luckily, my aide was there and called Bree."

"I'm taking you home."

"I'm not arguing."

"We're getting the best baby doctor there is. I'll ask Dad." Then I widened my eyes. "Oh my god, Bella, they are going to be so excited!"

"I know." She studied me. "Are you?"

I bent low and cupped her face. "Excited isn't the word. Ecstatic, joyful, terrified, amazed, grateful, and so, so in love with my wife, doesn't even begin to cover it."

I paused. "What about you?"

"I'm so happy, but I'm scared."

I knew why she was scared. "You are nothing like your mom, Bella. Nothing. You are going to be an amazing mom and our baby is the luckiest pea in the world getting you. I know it."

"I love you," she breathed.

I stood and lifted her into my arms.

"Put me down." She pushed on my shoulder. "I can walk."

"Nope. I am carrying you to the car and taking you home. Stop fighting me."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Are you going to be this way for the next nine months?"

I kissed her head as I walked through the infirmary and took the purse Bree held out with a grin.

"Nope. The rest of your life. Get used to it."

She sighed, but I felt the way she snuggled into me.

"Okay then."

I kissed her again. "Okay."

**~o0o~**

"She's perfect," I whispered, looking down at my daughter.

Bella laughed as she folded another tiny set of onesies and slipped them in the dresser.

"She's perfectly content in your arms, Daddy. How about we try the crib? Mom and Dad gave us a really nice one, but Hope has yet to sleep in it."

Hope Esme Cullen. My daughter.

I looked up with a grin. "She's only been home for three hours. I'm giving her a chance to get used to the place. It's big and strange to her."

Bella stood in front of me and traced a finger down our daughter's cheek. "That's what you said about the hospital. She's barely been out of your arms since she was born."

"I let Mom and Dad hold her. I let you have her for a while."

Bella grinned. "To feed her. Otherwise you've changed her, held her, rocked her, and let her sleep."

"I told you, you had her the first nine months, now I'll do the heavy lifting."

Bella smiled and leaned down, brushing her mouth to mine. "You're crazy."

"About my girls, yes."

I narrowed my eyes as Bella yawned. "Go lie down, love. Rest. You just got home, and you gave birth two days ago. You're exhausted."

Bella sighed. "I am a bit tired."

"Go. I'll put her down and bring you some tea. Mom is coming over later with some casseroles and you can visit with her."

"Maybe I will."

She bent and kissed Hope, then walked away, her footsteps slow and measured. I kissed Hope's forehead and settled her in the crib, smiling at her little face. Her rosebuds lips pursed as she slumbered, and she looked so much like Bella my heart ached.

I made some tea and carried it into my wife, who was curled up on the bed, the monitor beside her emitting the low little rumbles of my daughter as she slept.

I set down the tray and perched on the mattress beside Bella. "I brought you a snack too."

She smiled, looking sleepy. "You're too good to me."

I laughed low in my throat. "You just carried our child for nine months and gave birth to our beautiful daughter. I think you deserve it."

Bella laced her fingers with mine. "She is perfect, isn't she?"

"Like her mother, yes." I leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead.

I sat beside her, feeding her the crackers and cheese, making sure she took sips of the tea. She ate a little, more exhausted than hungry, and when her eyes fluttered shut and stayed closed, I let her sleep. I watched her for a few moments, brushing the hair back that had fallen across her face. Twenty hours of labor, followed by fitful naps and too many visitors—no wonder my little warrior was exhausted. I was determined she would sleep as much as possible for the next couple of days. Mom and I would handle Hope duty. In fact, I was quite excited about it.

I slid from the bed carefully, not wanting to wake Bella. I crossed the hall to the nursery and gazed down on Hope, who still slumbered peacefully.

The house was quiet, my girls were home and safe, and I was happy. Beyond happy. Content and joyful.

The day I met Bella in the quad and hugged her for that experiment, I knew she was going to be an important part of my life. The more I got to know her, the more I fell in love with her, and I realized she was more than important—she was vital.

And now we two were three. Eventually maybe four or five. I wanted to surround Bella with love and laughter. Watch her give our kids all the things she missed out on. Birthday parties, trips to the zoo, camping, Christmas and all the holidays.

Make her life as full and complete as she made mine.

I startled as arms wrapped around me from behind, and Bella snuggled into my side. I turned and kissed her. "You are supposed to be sleeping."

"I woke up and saw you standing there, and I needed a hug. You always give the best hugs."

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close.

"This is how we started," she murmured.

"And how we will always be," I replied back.

She sighed. "I love you."

I hugged her closer and we stood, together, gazing at our daughter.

"I love you, my little warrior."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I loved all the comments and thoughts - thank you for sharing them with me. **

**Many thanks to Midnight Cougar for all her editing. **

**Until next time... stay safe. **


End file.
